La Pocion Wolfbane
by Eowynd
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día de estos llegara a Howarts un chico de dieciseis años con un secreto que involucra a Remus Lupin? ¿Podrá aceptar Remus a un hijo que no conocia?. Contiene también algo de yaoi entre Draco y Harry. Terminada en 16 capitulos
1. Chapter 1

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo I

Grimmound Place #12

-que bueno que viniste Albus -dijo la sra. Weasley cuando el director de Howarts llego al número 12 de Grimmound Place (1)

-tú mensaje parecia urgente ¿Qué pasa?

-es Lupin, lleva encerrado 3 días en el cuarto de Black y no ha parado de beber. Esta totalmente deprimido y yo ya no sé que hacer. Severus esta con él ahora (2)

-entiendo. Ha sido un duro golpe para él y para Harry, ambos querían mucho a Black, pero no es un buen camino por el que se esta llendo. Subire a hablar con él. Gracias Molly

-Lupin! Sal de una puta jodida vez! -gritaba Severus mientras con una mano golpeaba la puerta y con la otra sostenia un frasco

-Jodete Snake! (3) -le grito en respuesta desde el interior

-maldito seas hombre lobo! -contesto- sino quieres tomar el wolfbane deberías decirmelo y no tenerme en esto todo el mes! -en ese momento Dumbledore aparecio frente a Snape

-profesor Dumbledore -saludo contrariado Snape- buenas noches

-buenas noches Severus, veo que estas tratando de hacer que Lupin salga de su cuarto, lo cual encuentro loable, pero no creo que el sistema sea el mejor

si... eh... bueno... Lupin tiene que tomar el Wolfbane, debio tomarlo anoche y si no lo hace pronto pierde efecto y no me parece prudente un licantropo suelto por los alrededores.

-entiendo tú punto Severus, pero debes entender a Lupin y a Harry, son los que más han sufrido con lo sucedido a Black. Ahora permiteme que yo parlamente con él -snape se hace a un lado, aún con la poción en la amno, mientras Dumbledore se coloca frente a la puerta y comienza a decir.

-Remus, soy yo, Albus Dumbledore -silencio- necesito hablar contigo unos minutos

-ahora no Dumbledore, no me siento de animo -susurro una voz desde el interior

-prometo que no me tomara más que dos minutos -silencio- debes volver a enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio Howarts -esta declaración cayo como agua fría sobre Snape- lo hable con el ministro Fudge hoy en la tarde, analizamos nuestras opciones y llegamos a la conclusión de que eres el indicado para el cargo -en ese instante se escuchan unos ruidos, luego unos pasos y la puerta se abre mostrando a un Lupin que parecía haber envejecido diez años en los 3 días. Su cabello parecia tener más canas (y estaba todo revuelto), sus ojeras se habían vuelto más marcadas y profundas, y los ojos estaban totalmente hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

-estas seguro de lo que dices Albus? - Lupin parecia inseguro sobre si había escuchado bien a Dumbledore, al igual que Severus

-si me acompañas al comedor y me das 2 minutos te lo explicare todo -insistio Dumbledore, Remus parecio meditar unos instantes, pero luego asintio con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrio satisfecho y se dirigio hacia las escaleras, en ese momento Remus se giro hacia Severus y le dijo

- Severus yo... lamento lo de hace unos instantes -dijo estirando la mano para tomar la poción de manos de este- - te agradesco mucho que me prepares la poción a tiempo todos los meses

-sólo bebetela Lupin, para asi poder comenzar con la proxima dosis -Remus se la bebe de un solo trago, devolviendo el vaso

-debes hacerlo de inmediato? Porque? -pregunto arqueando una ceja

-la poción Wolfbane debe ser preparada bajo indicaciones extremadamente rigurosas, tiempos de hervido precisamente medidos, ingredientes exactamente cortados y pesados y mezclas exactamente revueltas junto al espesor adecuado. Proceso que toma 25 días

-de una luna llena a otra -medito asombrado- realmente no lo pense nunca

-claro que no. Ahora vamos que Dumbledore espera en el comedor -dice avanzando hacia la escalera seguido por Lupin quien ahora esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Estaban todos en el comedor, probando la exquisita comida de la sra. Weasley cuando los tres bajaron

-llegan justo a tiempo -dijo esta terminando de servir la cena-esos son sus lugares -continuo señalandolos mientras cada uno se sentaba a la mesa

-es bueno verte fuera de tú cuarto Remus -dijo ojo loco Mody fijando en el su ojo normal y el magico.

-es cierto -dijo Tonks (4)-nos tenías muy preocupados

-lamento haberles causado problemas -dijo sinceramente mientras se servia pure de patatas y carne con cebollas-ya me encuentro mejor

-eso espero-dijo la sra. Weasley-ahora tienes que alimentarte bien, pasaste 3 días sin comer y eso no es bueno

-lo sé Molly, y no te preocupes, tengo mucho apetito

-eso es bueno -dijo Dumbledore-nada indica mejor la buena salud de alguien como un buen apetito

-disculpa Albus -dijo Remus-sobre el asunto que me ibas a explicar

-oh, es verdad, casi se me olvida, pero con esta comida tan exquisita, en verdad Molly tú familia es muy afortunada -ante este comentario ella se sonrojo notablemente- pero a lo que yo iba era otra cosa. Bueno, como ya sabran me reuní hoy con el ministro Fudge para ver que pasos tomar y lo primero que acordamos fue preparar a los alumnos de Howarts en todo lo que es Defensa contra las artes obscuras, para lo cual necesitabamos una persona altamente calificada, pero el problema fue que ningún candidato se presento -suspira-parece ser que el puesto tiene fama de "mal de ojo" o algo asi

-pues no veo como pueda ser de otra forma profesor Dumbledore -comento Severus Snape- un profesror asesinado (Quirrel), otro en St. Mungo con amnesia total (Lockhart), uno despedido (Remus), otro secuestrado en un baúl por diez meses (Ojo Loco Mody) y la última también en St. Mungo con un trauma producido por un ataque de centauros(Umbrige(5))? Sólo un suicida querría el puesto

-te incluyes Severus? -pregunto Ojo loco- porque sé que tú siempre has querido el puesto

-lo mío es diferente -se defendio Severus-yo no me habría dejado secustrar en primer lugar

-como iba diciendo -interrumpio Dumbledore- al vernos sin candidatos tuvimos que consultar entre los profesores que hubieron y hay en Howarts para buscar un 'suicida' como afirma Severus. Al final sólo obtuvimos 3 candidatos: Mody, tú Remus y el profesor Snape aqui presente

-yo también? pregunto incredulo Snape. Tras 16 años por el puesto, al fin lo habían considerado.

-asi es Severus -continuo Dumbledore-como estabamos ahi, llamamos a ojo loco y le preguntamos si querría, 'volver' al puesto, pero...

-me nege rotundamente -afirmo ojo Loco-yo nunca he enseñado ahi y no quiero ni saber lo que hizo el impostor con mí nombre

-luego seguimos con el profesor Snape -el rostro de Snape parecio brillar en ese momento- pero cuando Fudge no pudo ocultar más tiempo que Snape era un ex-mortifago miembro de la orden de Voldemort, en el ministerio estuvieron a punto de mandarlo apresar por un grupo de dementores.

Ante esto snape se puso blanco como un fantasma dejando, caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato mientras todos lo miraban

-apresarme? Yo en Azkaban?

me temo que hubiera sido mucho peor Severus, tuvimos que luchar mucho junto con Fudge para convencerlos de que estabas rehabilitado y que eras confiable. Asi que luego nos quedo como última opción el profesor Lupin quien, según los alumnos que ahora entran a sexto año, ha sido el mejor profesor de defensa que han tenido. Asi que, que dices Remus aceptarías el empleo por los dos proximos años?

-por dos años, pero eso significaria...

-que tendrías que quedarte hasta que Harry y los demás se graduaran -confirmo Dumbledore- asegure en el ministerio que tomaríamos todas las medidas del caso como la poción Wolfbane que prepara Severus y que no estarías suelto en noches de luna llena por el colegio -Remus lo medito unos instantes, mientras todos lo miraban y al fin dijo

-esta bien Albus, acepto el trato. Volvere al colegio como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras

-Excelente! Supongo que también contamos contigo Severus? -pregunto Dumbledore

-por supuesto -confirmo Snape recobrando algo de color

-entonces esta decidido -afirmo sonriente--ahora Molly querida si me pudieras alcanzar el pure patatas por favor...

Siguiente Capitulo

Observaciones:

(1)número 12 de Grimmound Place: esta es, según el quinto libro "La Casa de los Black" es decir donde vive Sirius

(2)Para los fans de Black... Lamento informarles que él muere en el final del 5 libro...

(3)Snake... pequeño juego de palabras puesto que Snake significa "Serpiente" y suena muy similar a "Snape"

(4)Tonks... su nombre es Nymphora Tonks y es prima de Sirius, es parte de "LA Orden del Fenix"

(5)Umbridge... es la quinta maestra de Defensa enviada por el ministerio


	2. pocion II

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo II

Grimmound Place #12

-Los días siguientes el animo del profesor Lupin había mejorado enormemente (desde la noticia de volver a dar clases) y estaba ayudando a Molly y Tonks a redecorar la casa. Había sido un duro mes de trabajo, pero la casa Black estaba reslumbrante, aún mejor que en sus mejores días. incluso habían arreglado el tapete con el árbol genealogico de los Blacks, dandole a Sirius, Tonks y todos los que habían sido borrados, el lugar que les correspondia.

Kreacher, el elfo domestico de los Black, había sido expulsado de la casa y se había ido con la prima de Sirius, Narcissa Black, y Winky, la amiga de Dobby, había venido a tomar su lugar completamente feliz y curada de su gusto por el licor.

-Amo Lupin! Amo Lupin! -gritaba Winky trayendo algo en su mano

-qué sucede Winky? -dijo mientras miraba a un armario donde sospechaba se había instalado un boggart

-Winky estaba haciendo aseo en el cuarto del señor Black amo Lupin, cuando Winky encontro una tabla suelta, Winky iba a repararla cuando Winky encontro este pergamino con el nombre del señor Black y Winky se lo trajo al amo Lupin para que lo viera ¿Winky hizo bien amo Lupin?

Lupin había escuchado con atención todo lo que Winky había dicho y mirando sus manos vio un rollo con el sello de la familia Black. Asi que se agacho hasta quedar de la altura de Winky y tomando el pergamino le dijo

-si Winky, hiciste muy bien al traerme esto -dice haciendole un cariño en la cabeza- ahora ve y dile a Arthur Weasley que quiero hablar con él, probablemente lo hallaras en el ministerio

-sí amo Lupin. Ire enseguida señor -dijo desapareciendo rápidamente del cuarto.

-realmente Winky te tiene un gran aprecio Remus -dijo Tonks- si la sigues tratando asi, acabara enamorandose de ti

-no digas tonterias Tonks, es solo que no puedo tratarla como Malfoy o Siruis trataban a Dobby o Kreacher, a mí me dan mucha pena y compasión los elfos domesticos

-tienes un corazón de mantequilla Remus -afirmo Tonks con cara divertida

-supongo que es cierto, siempre he sido muy blando con algunas personas o situaciones -en eso se escucha un ruido en la chimenea de la cocina y a alguien decir.

-malditos polvos flu!

-bien Tonks parece que Arthur ya llego a la cocina vamos a verlo -dijo dirigiendose hacia allá con el pergamino en la mano cuando Tonks lo toma del brazo izquierdo y le dijo

-Nymphora, ese es mí nombre, pero llamame Num como lo hacia Siruis -dijo algo avergonzada

-bien Nym, si eso es lo que quieres, asi te llamare -dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro- ahora vamos con Arthur

-esta bien Remus -dice con la mirada hacia abajo

-y para qué querías hablarme Remus? -pregunto Arthur sacudiendose la toga

-el señor Arthur desea un jugo, señor? -pregunto Winky trayendo una bandeja con una jarra y unos vasos

-muchas graciasa Winky -contesto el señor Weasley tomando un vaso y bebiendoselo de un solo trago

-la srta. Tonks? Amo Lupin? -dijo con una mirada brillante hacia Remus

-si muchas gracias Winky -dijo Tonks tomando otro vaso

-gracias Winky. Ahora dejanos solos por favor -le dijo Lupin

-si amo Lupin -dijo llevandose los vasos sucios y la jarra vacia

-amo Lupin? y desde cuándo tienes un elfo domestico a tú servicio Remus? -pregunto curioso Arthur quien no sabía lo de Winky

-tú sabes, cuando se fue Kreacher, buscamos un nuevo elfo domestico entre los de Howarts y Albus nos recomendo a Winky, pero los elfos necesitan un amo al que obedecer asi que tuve que adoptarla para que viniera -explico Remus- pero no te llame por eso. Te llame porque encontramos esto en el cuarto de Sirius -dice pasandole el pergamino sellado- creo que es la última voluntad

-y lo es! -afirmo Arthur- esta hecho con el pergamino standar de los testamentos magicos ademas de estar sellado con la cera adecuada -dijo examinando el pergamino- pero necesitaremos de alguien del departamento de últimas voluntades para abrirlo y por lo menos seis testigos junto a los que pudieran salir mencionados -finalizo

-entonces habrá que llamar a Harry -opino Tonks--es seguro que Siruis le dejo algo en su última voluntad

-opino lo mismo Nym. Yo me hare cargo de eso -dijo Remus--creo que con los miembros de la orden alcanzara como terstigos para la lectura.

-yo también lo creo. Bien guarda esto Lupin -dijo devolviendo el pergaminoa manos del hombre lobo- le avisare al encargado mientras Nym les avisa a los demás miembros.

-esta bien -dijo esta-Albus y Minerva estaran en Howarts, no?

-probablemente, ellos podrían avisarle a Severus

-y en qué vas a ir por Harry? -pregunto Arthur

-creo que la moto de Sirius aún esta por ahí

Harry había regresado al número cuatro de Privet Drive con muchas cosas para pensar y sintiendose con un vacio muy grande en el pecho. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus días encerrado en su cuarto, con su tía Petunia pasandole comida por la avertura de la puerta.

Las cosas no habían sido las mismas desde el ataque a él y su primo Dudley por los dementores y ahora eso se dejaba sentir en el ambiente.(1)

Nunca más que ahora deseo estar en Howarts con Ron y Hermione o que se hubiera cumplido su ilusuón cuandor estando en tercero Sirius le habíapropuesto irse con él a su casa. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho nada hasta que tía Petunia llego a la puerta y dijo

-Harry tienes una visita!

-una visita! -penso intrigado, los únicos que sabían llegar a Privet Drive eran... Los Weasley! Ron! Fred! George! Señor Arthur! penso entusiasmado mientras decia

-ahora voy tía Petunia! -se levanto de un salto, se acomodo la ropa y salio corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al recibidor donde vio a un alto hombre de pelo cataño canoso, vestido con jeans, una camisa azul y una chaqueta color negro y que estaba conversando con un, aún desconfiado, tío Vernon

-Remus! -grito Harry lanzandose sobre él- que alegría verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte Harry...

-y quién es usted Señor...? -dijo tío Vernon arqueando una ceja

-Lupin, Remus Lupin -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia tío Vernon, quien con mucho recelo la tomo

-Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Sr. Lupin -Harry miro a su tío con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza, parecia imposible, pero Lupin parecía estar cayendole bien

-encantado Sr. Vernon, como le contaba mí nombre es Remus y soy ahijado de la sra. Figg a quien creo que ustedes conocen

-nuestra vecina? -dijo asombrado

si, asi es. es mí madrina y por medio de ella conocí a Harry hace un tiempo -iba mintiendo Lupin

-y porque quiere ver a Harry sr. Lupin?

-la verdad vine a ver a mí madrina y de paso visitar a Harry, claro sino tiene inconveniente alguno sr. Vernon.

Harry pudo ver como el cerebro de tío Vernon trabajaba furiosamente tratando de decir si era verdad o no lo que decia Lupin. En ese momento sono el telefono y contesto Dudley quien a los pocos segundos grito

-papá! Es la señora Figg y quiere hablar contigo!

-gracias hijo -tío Vernon fue a contestar y Harry se puso palido, pero cuando miro a Lupin este solo sonrio tranquilo-Alo! buenas noches sra. Figg... eh, pues si, aqui esta ¿Quiere hablar con él?... Muy bien yo se lo dire... si, adios.

-algún problema sr. Vernon? -dijo Lupin con total calma

-no, pero la sra. Figg quiere que se apresuren en llegar a comer usted y Harry

-que es a lo que yo venia -continuo Lupin-quería saber si autorizaría a Harry para acompañarnos a cenar?

-pues no sé, nosotros ibamos a comer y Petunia preparo una cena especial y... -a Harry se le ocurrio algo en ese instante

-pero no ira a haber col cocida, cierto? -Lupin parecio entender y dijo

-pues creo que si Harry

-odio la col cocida -dijo poniendo cara da asco. Con esto tío Vernon dijo

-no seas mal agradecido muchacho y anda a comer con estas amables personas que te hacen el favor de invitarte

-esta bien ire por un abrigo -dijo subiendo las escaleras

-lamento la conducta del muchacho señor Lupin

-no se preocupe, a los chicos no les gusta la col cocida

En eso tía Petunia llego y dijo

-pero Vernon, cómo tienes a nuestro invitado de pie?

-oh, lo siento sr. Lupin, ¿Quiere sentarse?

-muchas gracias, pero Harry debe estar por bajar para ir a casa de mí madrina

-pero es que no se va a quedar a comer sr. Lupin?

-me temo que no sra Dursley

-digame Petunia

-Petunia, mí madrina nos espera a ambos para cenar

-pero aceptara venir uno de estos días a cenar Sr. Lupin?

-por supuesto Petunia, será un honor -en ese instante llego Harry con su abrigo- listo Harry?

-si, vamos Remus. Hasta luego -dijo despidiendose de sus tios y primo

-hasta luego Petunia, Vernon, jovencito -dijo refiriendose a Dudley mientras salian

-hasta luego Sr. Lupin -dijo tio Vernon mientras cerraba- he ahi a un hombre normal y decente, no Petunia?

-claro que si cariño

Siguiente Capitulo

Observaciones:

(1) Al inicio del quinto libro, Harry y Dudley son atacados cerca del 4 de Privet Drive por un grupo de dementores


	3. pocion III

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo III

Casa de Anabella Figg

-Remus cielo. Lo hice bien? -pregunto la sra. Figg cuando llegaron a su casa

-claro que si -respondio Lupin-los Dursley se lo tragaron todo

-hasta yo te creí Remus -dijo Harry asombrado por la capacidad de actuación del licantropo

-oh cuanto me alegro -dijo la sra. Figg- soy tan torpe que tuve miedo de que Vernon lo notara

-pero porque hicieron todo esto? -pregunto queriendo entender que pasaba.

-porque tienes que venir conmigo a Grimmound Place Harry -dijo Lupin poniendose serio

-a la casa de Sirius? Paso algo grave? Acaso Voldemort...? -ante ese nombre la sra. Figg dio un pequeño grito

-lo siento queridos, es solo... ustedes saben...

-no te preocupes, entendemos -dijo Remus en tono tranquilizador

-bien, sera mejor que vayamos a comer que tengo todo listo -dijo Anabella Figg caminando hacia el comedor mientras los gatos se cruzaban por delante suyo.

-vamos a comer? -dijo Harry quien creyo había sido una treta para sacarlo de la casa

-por supuesto, no es a eso a lo que vinimos? -pregunto a su vez Remus

-yo creí que... bueno -suspira- y qué hay para comer?

-estamos todos? -pregunto el agente del ministerio

-no Harold, faltan dos personas más -dijo Arthur Weasley- pero deben estar por llegar

En eso se oye el ruido de una motocicleta en la entrada

-esos deben ser ellos -dijo Tonks-- suena como la moto de Sirius

-Hola a todos! -saludo Lupin al entrar - miren quien vino conmigo -dijo haciendo pasar a Harry

-Hola! -dijo al entrar- cómo estan?

-Hola Harry! -saludo Fred- cómo esta nuestro benefactor?

-es cierto, no hemos tenido tiempo de agradecerte adecuadamente -continuo George-por eso es que te traemos esto -dijo mostrando una caja cafe, la cual Harry miraba con absoluta desconfianza. Una vez se había prometido no aceptar ni la más miníma cosa de los gemelos Weasley, pero no podía ser descortes asi que dijo mientras tomaba la caja

-muchas gracias muchachos -con temor abrio la caja y vio su contenido- y esto? -dijo sacando unas botas negras y una chaqueta color negros y con... ¿escamas?

-no, no nos des las gracias Harry -dijo Fred- era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Es piel legitíma de Dragon Noruego, la última moda entre los magos...

-es cierto -dijo George- nuestra tienda va viento en popa y no podría haber sido asi sin tú generosa ayuda

-con que en verdad fuiste tú Harry? -dijo la sra. Weasley-- no podía creerlo cuando me lo contaron, pero de donde salio todo ese dinero?

-eran los mil galeones del torneo de magos -replico avergonzado con las cosas aún en la mano

-con que ahi fue a parar el dinero del premio? -dijo Dumbledore- y yo tratando de calcular cuantas ranas de chocolate se podían comprar con mil geleones -todos los miran con cara de circunstancia

-ahora si ya estamos todos presentes? -dijo el representante del ministerio

-si señor -dijo MacGonagall- ya estamos todos

-pero quienes somos todos? Y para que estamos todos aqui? -pregunto Harry. Ante esas preguntas todos miraron a Lupin

-no me parecio prudente tratar el tema frente a un grupo de muggles como los tios de Harry, no creo que su odio a lo magico se extienda a estos temas

-y yo tampoco -dijo Severus- la codicia es una característica muy tipica en los muggles

-de qué hablan? -volvio a preguntar Harry

-estamos aqui -comenzo Dumbledore- porque vamos a abrir el pergamino que contiene la ultima voluntad de Sirius

-necesitamos seis testigos y a los posibles involucrados en la última voluntad de Sirius -explico Tonks- por eso es que estamos aqui

Una sombra cubrio ligeramente el rostro de Harry, con esto Sirius terminaba de ser enterrado tanto en cuerpo como en la mente de Harry.

-ya veo. El testamento de Sirius. Y qué tenemos que hacer?

-ahora corresponde romper el sello y abrir el rollo -dijo el agente- los que vayan a ser testigos por favor pongan su nombre y firma en este pergamino -dijo extendiendo el pergamino y una pluma. el primero en firmar fue Dumbledore, seguido por Macgonagall, Ojo Loco Mody, Tonks, Snape y finalmente Arthur Weasley

-bien ahora que todos han firmado, voy a romper el sello -lo hace y extiende el pergamino, saca su varita y dice- Voluntia!

Con esto y para el asombro de Harry un humo comienza a salir del papel y comienza a tomar la forma de Sirius y cuando estuvo listo comenzo a decir...

_-mí nombre es Sirius Black, último mienbro de la casa Black y esta es mí última voluntad..._

Harry estaba atonito, nunca había visto algo asi, miro de reojo a todos y vio que la mayoría no parecia sorprendidos sin embargo vio unas lagrimas solitarias en algunos rostros de los presentes incluida Macgonagall

_-como no he tenido hijos ni descendientes de ningún tipo, quiero que todas mís posesiones sean repartidas de la siguiente manera... _

_-Severus Snape _-todos se asombrarton ante la mención de este nombre- _sé que James y yo te hicimos cosas terribles en el colegio y que no nos has perdonado nunca, pero quiero tratar de compensartelo de alguna manera. A ti te dejo toda la colección de libros de pociones, artes oscuras, criaturas magicas y todo lo demás que pudieras hallar de tú interes en la biblioteca Black, veras que hay material único que estoy seguro te gustara_

-maldito seas Black -murmuro Snape con un leve temblor en la voz- eres... un idiota si crees...que yo... -una pequeña lagrima quizo salir de sus ojos, pero la seco con sus manos rápidamente

_-Tonks_-continuo la imagen- _tú y Arthur son los parientes más querido sque tengo en vida (1) y por tanto quiero dejarles algunas cosas como son: Tonks, para ti quiero dejarte la casa de campo que tanto nos gustaba de niños junto con mil galeones directo a tú cuenta en Gringgots. Para Arthur y su familia quiero dejarles la casa de White Mountain que es mucho más grande y amplia, además de dejarles quinientos galeones para cada uno, excepto el ingrato de tú hijo Percy..._

-no puedo crrerlo -dijo Arthur Weasley. Sirius no tenía obligación de dejarles nada y les había dado mucho más de lo esperado.

-realmente... Sirius... -dijo Molly conmovida por ese gesto postumo de Sirius, con quien había tenido tantas peleas y algunas tan tontas...

-WOW! 500 galeones! -exclamó Fred- ni hubieras tenido que prestarnos los 1000 galeones Harry

-Fred callate! esto es serio! -lo recrimino la sra. Weasley

-_Remus Lupin_ -dijo la imagen haciendo que al aludido se le pusieran los ojos rojos y llorosos- _Remus, mí compañero y amigo, a estas alturas eres el único que queda de nuestro grupo de los Merodeadores de Howarts. Fuiste y eres uno de mís mejores amigos, siempre conmigo en todo momento y uno de los pocos que creyo en mí todos estos años. A ti te dejo la mitad de todas las posesiones que queden después de la repartición anterior y la casa de Grimmound Place, la que deberas compartir con Harry a quien le dejo la otra mitad de mí fortuna y nombro para todos los efectos como mí heredero, y si lo acepta y lo quiere, como mí hijo adoptivo, lo cual fue siempre mí deseo desde que James y Lily fueron asesinados por Voldemort hace ya 16 años. Esta es mí última voluntad_ -finalizo la imagen mientras desaparecia ante la vista de todos. Tanto Remus como Harry estaban atonitos. Sirius les había dejado todo a ellos y no sólo eso, había adoptado a Harry post-mortem. Fue en ese momento cuando el agenmte desplego el segundo pergamino, el cual no era otra cosa que el pergamino de adopción con la firma de Sirius al final.

-muy bien jovencito ¿qué edad tienes? -pregunto el agente

-16 años en quince días -contesto como en trance- porqué?

-porque segun las leyes magicas, todo niño sobre 14 años tiene derecho a opinar sobre su adopción -fue la respuesta de MacGonagall

-sólo falta tú firma en el pergamino, junto a la de los testigos para que seas oficialmente Harry Black -finalizo el agente pasandole una pluma. Harry tomo la pluma, el pergamino y luego de un leve titubeo coloco su firma al lado de la de Sirius- ahora los testigos por favor -de nuevo Dumbledore y los demás firmaron el papel haciendo asi oficial el proceso

-muy bien eso es todo -dijo enrollando el testamento y los papeles de adopción y metiendolos en su maletin- ha sido un gusto señor Balck -dijo dandole la mano a Harry para luego hacer lo mismo con los demás- ahora regresare al ministerio a dejar constancia y mostrar los documentos a las entidades correspondientes, pero no se preocupe señor Black estarn de vuelta en 15 días habiles

-ven Harold, te acompaño a la chimenea -dijo Arthur Weasley mientras salían del comedor

-Bien, creo que ya se ha hecho bastante tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Dumbledore y varios asintieron. Asi poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del lugar, excepto Snape, Tonks, Remus y Harry. Los primeros para cuidar de Remus mientras este pasaba la luna llena y Harry simplemente porque no le apetecia volver con los Dursleys aún... tenía mucho que pensar por ahora...

-creo que esta habitación estara bien para ti por ahora Harry -dijo Remus prendiendo la luz- Tonks estara en la de la izquierda y Severus en la de la derecha. Y Harry... no te preocupes por cualquier cosa extraña que oigas en el sotano, hoy y por las dos proximas noches, por que ese sere yo. Aunque creo que no debiera haber ningún problema

-pero y los Dursleys...? Si no aparezco ellos... y de qué me preocupo? -reflexiono Harry- lo más probable es que lo celebraran

-de todos modos los llame y les dije que te llevaríamos unos días fuera con mí madrina, la sra. Figg

-fue una buena idea hacerte pasar por su ahijado Remus

-y quién dijo que era mentira? -Harry abrio los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración. Era cierto? Vaya sorpresa!

-nunca lo hubiera imaginado, en fin, hoy han pasado muchas cosas, que no hubiera pensado -continuo Harry con tono melancolico. Lupin lo noto y se acerco a él para abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra si momento en el cual Harry comenzo a llorar libremente

-esta bien Harry, comienza a llorar todo lo que quieras -decia acunandolo en sus brazos mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por sus mejillas

-Remus, lo extraño tanto... quería que hicieramos tantas cosas.. quería decirle tanto...

-lo sé Harry, yo también lo extraño -dijo Lupin- desgraciadamente no pudimos hacer nada por él, pero él tampoco no s perdonaría estar asi de tristes

-Remus... yo... Harry trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-ahora es cuando debes llorar y sacar todo esto fuera, porque mañana será un nuevo comienzo para los dos y ya no deben haber más lagrimas, porque no habrá tiempo para llorar tampoco -en ese momento aflojo su abrazo sobre Harry para irse al sotano de la casa, pero este no lo soltaba

-Remus, por favor... no te vayas, no aún...

-Harry, la luna llena esta por salir, debo apurarme en llegar al sotano o sino podría ser peligroso

-sólo un minuto más... por favor... -suplico sollozante. remus saco disimuladamente su varita y dijo

-lo siento Harry...

-eh?

-somnio! -el hechizo de sueño funciono y HArry cayo dormido en los brazos de Lupin, quien lo levanto y lo acosto en la cama tapandolo con unas frazadas. Le da un beso en la frente y dice

-buenas noches Harry. Descansa bien... -luego de eso salio de la habitación encontrandose con Tonks quien lo esperaba en el pasillo

-estas listo Remus? Snape nos espera en el sotano

estoy listo. Vamonos Nym...

Siguiente Capitulo

Observaciones:

(1)en el quinto libro Sirius le explica a Harry que el y Arthur son primos lejanos


	4. Pocion IV

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo IV

Casa de Grimound Place

-señor Harry Potter Black? --sono la voz de Winky a su lado- señor Harry Potter Black!

-Winky? Qué hora es?

-son las 12 del día jueves, señor Harry Potter Black

-jueves? Creo que te equivocas Winky, hoy es martes -dijo recordando que había llegado el lunes en la noche con Remus

-no señor, hoy es jueves, el señor lleva durmiendo tres días

-tres días! -exclamo asustado- pero cómo es posible?

-el señor Harry Potter Black lleva con fiebre un día y medio. Amo Lupin preocupado, todos preocupados. Winky vino a verlo y a traerle comida -dijo mostrando una bandeja con comida y jugos de fruta

-ya veo. Muchas gracias Winky -dijo acomodandose en la cama y tomando la bandeja de manos de la elfa- dónde estan todos?

-hay gente en el despacho. Amo Lupin descansando cuidado por srta Tonks, señor Harry Potter Black

-Winku, me puedes hacer un favor?

-lo que quiera señor Harry Potter Black

-dime Harry o joven Harry, de acuerdo?

-si joven Harry. Desea algo más joven Harry?

-si, quisiera que me trajeras algo de ropa y me prepararas el baño para cuando termine de comer

-enseguida joven Harry -y salio corriendo de la habitación para cumplir con su encargo mientras que Harry continuaba devorando su almuerzo

-seguro que te sientes mejor Remus? -le pregunto Tonks

-si Nym, ya me siento mucho mejor, además me preocupa Harry y quiero ir a verlo -en ese instante Winky aparecio en el cuarto y dijo

-amo Lupin, joven Harry dice si puede pasar a verlo

-Harry? esta en pie? pero como se le ocurre levantarse tan pronto? -exclamaba Remus preocupado y mientras se levantaba Harry entro al cuarto

-Remus? Cómo te sientes? Winky me dijo que...

-regresa a la cama en este mismo instante jovencito -dijo Remus tratando de sonar estricto- has estado muy enfermo y no puedes pretender levantarte asi como asi

-es cierto Harry -dijo Tonks- porque no descansas otro poco

-pero es que Remus esta lastimado y yo estaba preocupado por él

-son iguales -rio divertida Tonks- Remus insistia en levantarse para ir a verte Harry -suspira-bueno ya que ambos estan de mejor salud y tan decididos a levantarse, ire a hablar con Snape y Dumbledore que estan abajo y a preparar con Winky el almuerzo -dijo retirandose del cuarto dejandolos solos. Harry se acerco hasta la cara y se sento en el borde mirando directo a Remus

-lamento haberte lanzado ese hechizo para dormirte Harry -fue el comentario de Remus

-no tienes de que, creo que me hacia falta, hacia días que no dormia

-me lo imagino -contesto sentandose junto a Harry- yo tambien estuve sin dormir muchos días, de hecho no sali del cuarto de Sirius en tres días -Harry lo miro asombrado por esa declaración. Estaba tan preocupado por él mismo que había olvidadoa Remus. El pobre debía estarse sintiendo tan mal o peor que él

-pero ahora ya no hay tiempo para llorar y estar tristes. Lo más difícil comienza ahora y debemos prepararnos adecuadamente ¿Dime ya hiciste las compras para ir a Hoggwarts?

-claro que no, ni siquiera he visto las cosas que tengo que comprar -dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que a dos semanas aún no hubiera ni abierto su lista de compras

-eso no esta bien, hoy mismo tu y yo iremos de compras. Ambos necesitamos muchas cosas para el año que comienza

Harry no estuvo muy seguro de entender esto último, pero cuando quizo preguntar Winky entro al cuarto, trayendo una bandeja con comida y pociones de medimagia, seguida por Severus Snape

-amo Lupin esta bien? -pregunto Winky con sincera preocupación-sr. Dumbledore dice que coma mucho porque es de buena salud y sr. Snape vino para darle pociones curativas

-muchas gracias Winky -dice tomando la bandeja- y gracias a ti tambien Severus -Snape solo emitio un gruñido como respuesta

-veo que Potter... digo Black, ya se ha recuperado, por lo cual no necesitara pociones antifebriles

-aún soy Harry Potter -le contesto mirandolo desafiante- cuando acabe con Voldemort y todo haya pasado, seré Harry Black, Voldemort y Potter han de morir juntos para dar fin a la profecia (1)

Esto produjo un silencio incomodo en la habitación hasta que Lupin dijo

-Harry, seguro que Dumbledore querra verte ahora que estas en pie,poruqe no bajas y lo saludas mientras yo me arreglo?

-esta bien Remus -dijo saliendo del cuarto- pero cuida que no te envenene

-maldito muchacho malcriado! -grito Snape mientras que Remus sólo reís disimuladamente mientras comenzaba a comer- es identico a su padre!

-pues tú tampoco has hecho mucho que digamos para ganarte su respeto Severus

-y porque tendría que hacerlo? Es tan arrogante como James -dijo para luego girarse hacia Remus y decir- la poción azul es un revitalizante que debes beber y el ungüento es para las marcas de las manos y pies y tambien sirve para borrar las ojeras

-entiendo -dijo tomandose la poción azul y colocandose luego ungüento sobre las ojeras-pero sobre lo que dijiste de Harry, no es cierto Severus. Cuando Harry descubrio lo que James y Sirius te hicieron se puso furioso y, utilizando la chimenea, se dedico a increparnos a Sirius, por lo que hizo, y a mí, por no haberlos detenido. Incluso increpo a James por su actitud, la única que se salvo fue Lily a quien encontro en todo lo correcto cuando salio en tú defensa (2)-continuo diciendo- Sabes? esta sopa esta deliciosa

-porque? -pregunto repentinamente Snape

-tal vez, creo yo, porque fue preparada bajo indicaciones extremadamente rigurosas, tiempos de hervido precisamente medidos, ingredientes exactamente cortados y pesados y mezclas exactamente revueltas junto al espesor adecuado

-no te burles de mí Remus que ya no estamos en el colegio! (3)

-vaya, creo que es la segunda vez que me llamas por mí nombre Severus -comento asombrado

-lo que quiero saber es porque me cuentas todo esto?

-porque quiero que veas a Harry como lo que es, como Harry, no como James -esto derrumbo a Snape. Remus había dado justo en el clavo... y le había dolido

-Ire a ver a Dumbledore -dijo caminado hacia la puerta cuando Remus grito

-Severus piensa rápido! -se giro asustado cuando sintio que algo caia hacia él atrapandolo en sus manos

-qué demonios es esto? -mira con atención y dice- Chocolate?

-para endulzar la vida -dijo con una sonrisa el hombre lobo mientras colocaba la bandeja a un lado y se levantaba

-y la llave que trae atada? No me saldras con una cursileria como "que es la llave a tú corazón" o si?

-no seas ridículo Severus, yo no soy de 'esos', esa es la llave de la biblioteca. No lo has olvidado verdad?

-claro que no. Voy abajo. Apurate Lupin! -dijo dandole la espalda mientras salia con el chocolate y la llave en la mano, mientras que Remus se comenzaba a arreglar

-buenos días profesor Dumbledore -saludo Harry en cuanto lo vio en la cocina conversando con Tonks y Molly Weasley

-buenos días Harry. Veo que ya estas restablecido totalmente, eso me alegra

-estas bien Harry? -pregunto la sra. Weasley colocando su mano en la frente de este- será bueno que te levantes tan pronto? no tienes fiebre?

-estoy muy bien, sra. Weasley, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí

-ni lo menciones cariño -sonrio maternalmente ella

-pero es que no lo digo solo por este día, sino por siempre. Usted le dijo a Sirius un día que me queria como si fuera su octavo hijo y quería decirle que las veces que he estado en su casa junto con el sr. Weasley y sus hijos han sido las únicas veces en que relamente me he sentido como parte de una familia, pero no como la de mís tios, sino una donde realmente me querían y se preocupaban por mí. La preocupación y cariño que me tiene han sido lo mas cercano a una madre que he tenido en mí vida, es por eso que estoy agradecido con usted.

Ante semejante declaración Molly Weasley hizo lo único que podía, se lanzo sobre Harry para abrazarlo contra su pecho y lanzarse a llorar sin control mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-ay Harry! No tienes de que agradecerme nada... es lo que siento...

-si hubiera sido pelirrojo como mí madre tal vez hubiera sido más fácil hacerme pasar como un Weasley en vez de un Black -bromeo pasando sus dedos por su cabello rebelde

En ese momento Winky entro en la cocina diciendo

-joven Harry. El amo Lupin y el señor Severus quieren que vaya para que los ayude en la biblioteca, puesto que el señor Snape va a escoger lo suyo

-será mejor que vayamos todos -dijo Dumbledore- presiento que haran falta muchas manos

-veo que todos vinieron a ayudarnos -sonrio Lupin- eso hara el trabajo más fácil. Vamos Severus abre pronto que nos morimos de curiosidad

-no me des ordenes Remus -dijo colocando la llave y girandola para quitar el seguro. Una vez que lo hizo empujo con ambas manos las pesadas puertas de fierro y madera. En ese momento un destello de luz aparecio, cegandolos por unos momentos, cuando pueden ver descubren una enorme habitación de paredes blancas muy iluminadas con estantes llenos de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. La cara de Snape mostraba cuan impresionado estaba, entro rápidamente y comenzo a recorrer los estantes, fascinado, parecia casi como un niño en una jugueteria con permiso de llevarse todo lo que pudirea cargar en sus brazos. Parecia un torbellino recorriendo el lugar, sacando libros y colocandolos en las mesas mientras hacia comentarios del estilo

-"Pero si este libro tiene más de 500 años!" o "De este libro solo se conocen 10 ejemplares en buenas condiciones" o "Miren la cantidad de pociones de la verdad que hay en estos pergaminos"

Habían llenado ya 4 mesas con los libros de pociones, artes oscuras y criaturas magicas y ahora había que ver las otras secciones para ver, como decia el testamento, todo lo otro que le gustara a Snape, por lo cual Harry, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Dumbledore y Winky corrian por todos lados acomodando todo lo que Snape iba pasandoles.

Luego de mucho rato en la biblioteca, parecia que Snape por fin se había calmado y había terminado con su selección, que lleno 12 mesas completas, y ahora Winky estaba repartiendo platos con bocadillos y vasos con cerveza de mantequilla para compensar todo el trabajo que habían hecho.

-espero que estaras contento con todo lo que Sirius te dejo Severus? -comento Lupin

--bien, hay que ver que no ha sido un total desperdicio -respondio ojeando un libro sobre pociones prohibidas- realmente he encontrado mucho material de mí agrado

-en mí opinión -dijo Dumbledore-te has llevado la mejor parte del testamento Severus. Aqui hay material que ni yo había visto nunca.

-hay que ver que Sirius realmente quería congraciarse contigo Severus -dijo Molly Weasley

-lo cual demustra que tan sucia tenia la conciencia -replico este tomando otro libro- pero... espero que se encuentre bien...

en ese instante el reloj comenzo a sonar, llamando la atención de Remus quien se levanto y dijo

-muy bien Harry, es hora de regresar a Privet Drive con tus tíos

-pero de qué estas hablando? Ya no tengo que regresar a Privet Drive con los Dursleys, ahora este es mí hogar

-Remus tiene razón Harry, debes volver y tu sabes porque -dijo Dumbledore (4)

-esta bien, pero cuando Voldemort ya no este, podre abandonarlos cierto?

-yo mismo te ayudare a sacar tus cosas de allí -finalizo Dumbledore

-pero no te preocupes Harry -continuo Remus- recuerda que les dije a los Dursleys que pasaria unos días con Anabella Figg, asi que estare cerca por si me necesitas

-por lo menos es algo -dijo Harry- y por cierto ¿Cómo van a sacar todo esto de aqui? -pregunto mirando las 12 mesas llenas de libros

-de eso no te preocupes -dijo Dumbledore- tú sólo ve con Remus a casa de tus tíos. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto

-hasta luego a todos -se despidio Harry mientras salía de la biblioteca

-Winky -dijo Remus llamando a la elfa domestica, quien acudio rápidamente a su lado

-diga amo Lupin?

-voy a salir unos días, quiero que ayudes a Dumbledore y Severus con lo que necesiten para sacar los libros y que mantengas todo en orden mientras regreso, esta claro?

-si amo Lupin! Winky ayudara en todo lo que necesiten y cuidara muy bien la casa del amo Lupin mientras él no esta

-eso espero. Hasta luego a todos -dijo para salir tras de Harry

Siguiente Capitulo

Observaciones:

(1)En el quinto libro aparece mencionada una profecia que liga a Harry y Voldemort

(2)Es un capitulo del quinto libro llamado "EL peor día en la vida de Snape"

(3)Si se confundieron relean el primer capitulo de este fic

(4)en el quinto libro nos enteramos de porque razón Harry vive con los Dursleys y no con una familia de magos a la muerte de sus padres


	5. pocion V

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo V

Casa de Anabella Figg

-Remus, cielo, seguro que estaras bien? --preguntaba Anabella Figg mientras Remus acomodaba la escalera, con la ayuda de Harry, para subir al techo a cambiar unas tejas que estaban rotas

-claro que si, ya he hecho esto muchas veces antes -le susurra- la magia no siempre lo resuelve todo Anabella. Tienes bien sujeta la escalera Harry?

-si Remus, puedes subir cuando quieras -le confirmo. Debido a la presencia de Lupin sus últimos días en Privet Drive no habían sido tan malos. De hecho se había divertido mucho viendo la cara de tía Petunia y las demás vecinas cada vez que Remus hacia algún trabajo de reparación o arreglo en la casa de su madrina, como para que no resultara sospechosa su estadia, puesto que el hombre lobo tenia la costumbre de trabajar a torso desnudo. Pero sin lugar a dudas, la mejor ocasión fue cuando hace un par de días había trabajado en el jardín cavando y plantando, las aceras se llenaron de dueñas de casa que fingian regar, barrer o jugar con sus hijos mientras miraban a Remus, quien parecia no notarlo, y admiraban su fisico.

-tengan cuidado los dos mientras estoy fuera. No quiero encontrarme con dos fracturados del craneo cuando vuelva del mercado -finalizo con tono angustiado

-vaya tranquila señora Figg, somos dificiles de matar -dijo Harry

Luego de eso Harry y Remus se pusieron a trabajar en el techo durante un buen rato hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y fueron adentro a comer, momento en que volvio la señora Figg con todo lo que había comprado, asi que Harry y Remus la ayudaron a ordenar todo, para luego volver a subir al techo para terminarlo. Cuando bajaron la señora Figg les dijo que los Dursley los habían invitado a comer asi que tenian que arreglarse.Remus fue a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras que Harry iba al baño a lavarse, cuando estuvieron listos fueron a casa de los Dursley

-deliciosa comida Petunia -dijo Remus mientras que esta servia el café

-favor que me hace señor Lupin -dijo ella finjiendo humildad

-realmente Petunia, me tendras que dar la receta de ese pastel -dijo la señora Figg mientras revolvia su té

-señor Lupin -intervino Dudley- a qué se dedica usted?

-no te lo dije Dudley? -este nego con la cabeza- soy profesor de deportes y defensa personal en una escuela privada

-me lo imaginaba -dijo tío Vernon- no tiene el fisico de alguien que pase sentado todo el día en un escritorio

-no me mal interprete Vernon, pero yo no podría tener un empleo de oficina de nueve a cinco, moriria de aburrimiento, aunque ha tenido su costo -dijo pasando una mano por su pelo- todas y cada una de estas canas son por culpa de mís alumnos

-por cierto -comento Petunia- supongo que tendra que entrar a trabajar en una fecha proxima no señor Lupin?

-de hecho, parto mañana en la mañana para Londres a tomar el tren hacia la escuela

-tan pronto? No es un poco precipitado? -pregunto tío Vernon

-los alumnos entraran el 1° de Septiembre, pero yo debo llegar, como los demas maestros, el 30 de agosto para ultimar detalles antes de la llegada de los estudiantes

-es una lastima, pero no vere a mí ahijado hasta las vacaciones de Navidad cuando prometio venir a verme, cierto Remus? -explico Anabella Figg

-hare todo lo posible, lo prometo -Harry no estaba seguro de estar entendiendo esta parte de la conversación. Remus había sido profesor en Hogwarts, pero ya no enseñaba, o si? A menos que..? Una mirada de felicidad aparecio en sus ojos cuando miro a Remus... Y este le sonrio...

-Dudley y yo tambien entramos a clases el primero de septiembre, pero vamos a escuelas diferentes -dijo Harry ganandose una mirada colerica por parte de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, mientras que dudley se colocaba palido- tío Vernon iba a dejarme mañana a Londres donde me junto con unos amigos para hacer las compras y de ahi partir al día siguiente en tren, pero dijo que no podía por el auto

-Harry no molestes al señor Lupin con tús tonterias -dijo Tio Vernon tratando de controlarse- ya veremos como te llevo a la estación

-Vernon, si tiene problemas yo puedo llevarlo a la estación mañana

-NI Pensarlo! -casi grito, luego mas calmadamente dijo- es decir, no queremos causarle mayores problemas, usted seguro esta ocupado y...

-voy en la misma dirección y destino que su sobrino, no será ningún problema para mí llevarlo. De hecho sería conveniente que hoy durmiera en casa de mí madrina, con sus cosas, para si partir temprano y sin contratiempos, no lo cree Vernon? -dijo con tono amable y pausado, añadiendo una sonrisa al final. Vernon Dursley tuvo que aceptar la proposición de Lupin. Asi que subio con Harry a buscar el baúl, momento que aprovecho para hacerle mil advertencias sobre decir o hacer algo que pudiera revelar quien era y hacia donde iba a ese señor tan 'amable, decente y normal' haciendo que Harry apenas pudiera contener la risa

-poruqe no me habías dicho que volverias a enseñar en Hogwarts? -le replico Harry a Remus una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny a su lado oían atentamente toda la conversación

-quería que fuera una sorpresa en la apertura del año en el Gran Comedor -le contesto mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de entre sus ropas y la repartia entre todos- para que el inicio de su sexto año no fuera tan pesado

-Genial! -dijo Neville quien acababa de entrar en el compartimiento- por fin tendremos un profesor de verdad en Artes Oscuras. Aunque Harry no lo hizo tan mal -ante eto Lupin enarco una ceja. Harry enseñando defensa contra Artes Oscuras?

-bueno en realidad todo fue idea de Hermione y Ron -contesto Harry- como Umbridge no nos enseñaba nada se les ocurrio que yo les podría dar clases por haber enfrentado a Voldemort y todo eso

-y hasta donde alcanzaron a ver? -pregunto Lupin interesado en el tema mientras el expreso continuaba su viaje

Estaban todos los alumnos reunidos en el Gran Comedor, viendo la seleccion del Sombrero para los alumnos de primer año, cuando un joven vestido con una finísima túnica negra, de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos color miel y de unos 16 años fue llamado por Mc Gonagall para que se probara el sombrero. Ante la cara de consternación de todos Dumbledore tomo la palabra y dijo

-ya que todos se lo han de estar preguntando, les contestare. El joven aqui presente es Perseo Winterborn -ante ese nombre todos murmuraron palabras de asombro

-Qué pasa Ron? Porque todos murmuran? -le pregunto Harry, quien se giro para contestarle

-Bromeas? Los Winterborn son descendientes del mago Merlín! Son una de las familias puras más antiguas de las cuales se tenga registro. De hecho a todo mago que se le quiera premiar con la Orden de Merlín, debe ser aprobado y firmado primero por el jefe de familia de los Winterborn.

-estas jugando Ron? El Mago Merlín? El de Camelot?

-ese mismo -en ese instante continuaron escuchando lo que iba diciendo Dumbledore

-y como decia, el joven Perseo ha decidido terminar sus dos años de estudios en nuestro colegio, por lo cual el sombrero debera acomodarlo en una de las casas -en ese momento le indico que se sentara en el taburete y cuando lo hizo MacGonagall coloco el sombrero en su cabeza, tapandole un poco el rostro. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el sombrero grito: _¡¡Griffyndor!_ -con lo cual la mesa de esta casa estallo en gritos, aplausos y vitores que retumbaron en el salón, mientras que Perseo se dirigia hacia ellos.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero presentarles, para los alumnos de primero a tercero en especial, a su nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Remus Lupin -en ese instante se pone de pie y saluda al comedor mientras recibe los aplausos de Griffyndor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, los de Slytherin ni siquiera fingieron un aplauso de cortesia- quien ha prometido quedarse con nosotros por los proximos dos años -más aplausos-Bien, ahora pueden comenzar a comer -dijo sentandose junto a los demas profesores, mientras todos comían, Persero se sento cerca del grupo de Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras las chicas de todas las edades y mesas lo miraban fijamente

-Hola! -lo saludo Harry extendidendo la mano- yo soy Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ronald Weasley. Bienvenido a Griffyndor -Perseo se giro y estrechando su mano, lo saludo diciendo

-mí nombre es Perseo Winterborn, de la casa Winterborn, mucho gusto en conocerlos. Asi que, el famoso Harry Potter, no es cierto?

-seguro que estas admirado de conocerlo o no? -dijo Luna Lovehood- a mí me paso lo mismo la primera verz que lo vi

-en realidad, es justo como me lo imaginaba sr. Black -Harry se asombro de oirlo llamarlo por ese nombre, cuando miro a Ron y Hermione supo que tendría que darles una explicación

-pero como supiste eso? Si puedo saberlo claro

-por supuesto -contesto Perseo- cuando una adopción es tramitada por un mago de sangre limpia pasa al departamento de adopciones especiales a cargo de Orion Winterborn, o sea mí tío y él me lo conto a pesar de ser una adopción cerrada

-también estan en ese tipo de cargos? -pregunto Hermione

-bueno, ciertamente no hallaras a ninguno limpiando pisos -contesto PErseo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a comer

-tiene sentido -contesto Ron

Siguiente Capitulo


	6. pocion VI

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo VI

-Perseo, porque viniste a Hogwarts a terminar tu educación? -pregunto Harry

-tengo asuntos pendientes aqui. Hay muchos secretos en Hogwarts Harry Black -le contesto

-Perseo, aun soy Harry Potter, asi que ¿podrías llamarme asi?

-no ante la ley, pero si eso quieres Potter

Era la hora de pociones y Griffyndor y Slytherin tenian clases juntos igual que los últimos cinco años, y al igual que siempre en los frios calabozos de Snape. Cuando este entro al salón saludo a los alumnos y comenzo a pasar la lista hasta que llego a Perseo momento en que levanto la vista y dijo

-Winterborn Perseo? El hijo de Hellena Winterborn?

-asi es profesor, acaso conocio a mí madre?

-claro que si. Hizo sus últimos dos años aqui en Hogwarts. Tuve el honor de que me considerara su amigo, aunque nosotros eramos Slytherins y no Griffyndors -dijo haciendo un gesto altenero secundado por los Slytherins. Entonces lo mira bien y hace un gesto de asombro que pasa desapercibido para todos excepto Harry y Perseo

-lamento mucho lo que le paso a su madre -dijo con sinceridad

muchas gracias profesor -le contesto Perseo. En ese momento Snape movio su varita y los ingredientes aparecieron en la pizarra

-hoy prepararemos una poción de la verdad. Esta poción se caracteriza por tener un efecto más potente que el Veritaserum y ademas no importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenga la victima que la beba no podrá resistirse a hablar, claro que tiene algunos inconvenientes como por ejemplo, que las victimas no recordaran nada de lo que hayan dicho y que no necesariamente confesara lo que uno quiere oir. Por ejemplo, si le doy a beber esto al señor Potter y le pregunto, tienes algo que confesar? tratando de hacer que admita que el tomo unos ingredientes de mí armario personal, puedo obtener como respuesta, digamos, que ayudo a escapara Sirius Black cuando estuvo encerrado en Hogwarts hace tres años, comprenden? -los chicos asienten- muy bien las parejas serán: Potter-Malfoy, Weasley-Crabbe, Granger-Goyle...

Harry miraba a Snape con gran resentimiento ¿Cómo se atrevia a hacer esa clase de ejemplos con él? No que no hubiera algo de cierto en lo que dijo, pero aún asi... Ademas sospechaba que esa poción salio de los libros que Snape se trajo de Grimmound Place

-por fin hay alguien de real aristocracia e importancia en Hogwarts -oyo que Draco le decia a Parkinson, en la mesa de al lado

-tienes que cortar las raices Malfoy -intervino de pronto mientras él mezclaba dos jugos de plantas. Malfoy le lanzo una mirada altanera mientras tomaba la raíz y comenzaba a cortarla de manera precisa. A Harry le empezaron a rondar muchas preguntas en su mente. ¿Porqué Snape había dicho que lamentaba lo que le había pasado a su madre? Acaso estaría muerta? Y luego ¿porqué había puesto esa expresión de asombro cuando lo había visto con más detenimiento? ¿Habría notado algo que los demas no? ¿Y qué había querido decir Perseo con que había secretos en Howgarts y qué él tenía asuntos pendientes aquí?

-Potter! -lo llamo Malfoy- fijate como mezclas esas raices que estan cayendo fuera del caldero! -Harry saco el frasco y lo tapo

-No me grites! No soy tú sirviente Malfoy!

-basta los dos -dijo Snape acercandose a la maesa- Potter es eso polvo de raíz por toda la mesa?

-bueno, si... pero...

-5 puntos menos para Griffyndor gracias al señor Potter. Muy bien todos, cinco minutos más para terminar con sus pociones. Sabran que esta lista porque debera tener un color tranparente casi como agua. Una vez listos cada uno tomara la poción y la bebera, su compañero le preguntara ¿tienes algo que confesar? y usando su varita grabaran lo que el otro haya dicho y se lo dejaran oir y viceversa, luego traeran una muestra a mí escritorio.

Harry tomo dos vasos y los lleno con la poción para luego llenar la muestra para Snape, que Draco fue a dejar al escritorio.

-y bien Draco, tú o yo primero? -dijo alcanzandole su vaso

-al mismo tiempo, no confio en ti Potter -toma su varita y hace una prueba de sonido con ella. Cuando esta conforme toma el vaso y dice, al mismo tiempo que Harry ¡Salud!

-¿tienes algo que confesar? -ambos hablan al mismo tiempo asi que ninguno escucha lo que el otro dice

-recuerdas lo que dijiste Malfoy?

-no Potter y tú?

-tampoco, dejemos oir las varitas -dijo a lo cual Draco asintio

-tú primero Potter -Harry asintio y moviendo su varita comenzo a sonar su voz diciendo

-hace poco fui adoptado por Sirius Black como su hijo -el rostro de Malfoy se puso blanco y Harry no supo si era por la impresión o por la rabia que se dejaba ver en sus ojos grises-azules, asi que rápidamente dijo

-ahora es tú turno Malfoy y habremos terminado -Malfoy tenia los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos para contener la furia, pero activo su varita dejando escuchar

-odio a Voldemort y no sere su mortifago lamebotas como mí padre -ahora fue el turno de Harry de ponerse blanco de la impresión con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Había oído bien? Malfoy de hecho había admitido que su padre era mortifago y que él se negaba a serlo? Levanto su vista hacia Draco quien tomo su varita y dijo

-tú no has oído nada Potter, porque si hablas juro por mí honor como Malfoy que te lanzare tantas maldiciones como me sepa y creeme... conozco muchas -dijo tomando sus cosas y alejandose de la mesa

-Malfoy, espera! -en ese instante Snape dijo la tarea que tendrían que hacer y luego los despacho del salón

-buenos días, para los que no me conozcan soy Remus Lupin y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-como si no lo supieramos -sono la prepotente voz de Malfoy junto a las risas tontas de Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson

-bien antes de comenzar, quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro -dijo colocando su voz más inflexible- para nadie es desconocido mí condición de hombre lobo, asi que todos aquellos que no estan de acuerdo con ello o no se sienten comodos, pueden retirarse en este momento del salón -se produjo un silencio incomodo en el salón hasta que Hermione levanto la mano y pregunto

-a qué se refiere con eso profesor Lupin?

-a lo que oyo señorita Granger. Yo no obligo a aquedarse a nadie que no lo desee, pero les advierto, vengan o no vengan a mís clases todos tendran que traer sus trabajos y rendir las pruebas y los examenes cuando corresponda y los que no vengan por supuesto no podrán decir nada sobre sus calificaciones, sean buenas o malas. He sido claro? -todos los alumnos miraban a Lupin como tratando de decidir si estaba hablando en serio o no hasta que Malfoy se levanto de su asiento con sus cosas en la mano

-si le he entendido profesor Lupin, yo podría salir del salón sin perder puntos para Slytherin, venir sólo a los examenes y usted lo consentiria? -Lupin asintio con la cabeza. Entonces Malfoy comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del salón, pero noto algo extraño, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en sus puestos junto a Parkinson y el total de Slytherin

-Crabbe? Goyle? Porqué estan sentados? Vamonos!

-Draco talvez tú puedas estudiar por tú cuenta, porque eres listo, pero yo... -fue la respuesta de Crabbe

-es cierto, prefiero tener un profesor licantropo a enfrentarme a mís padres con otro mal reporte de calificaciones en los examenes -finalizo Goyle

-se siente un poco solo señor Malfoy? -comento Lupin

-pero es que no puede ser que no haya aparecido otra persona para el puesto! -dijo dejando salir un poco de su rabia contenida

-la verdad, es que hubieron tres candidatos para el puesto, pero no creo que se hubiera puesto particularmente feliz de saber que Alastor "Ojo Loco" Mody era uno de ellos, puesto que supe que tuvieron una relación 'accidentada'

Con esto Malfoy se quizo hundir en la tierra, mientras los Griffyndors se reían, el recuerdo de verse convertido en hurón aún le dolía

-se supone que era un impostor -gruño Malfoy

-y para que esten tranquilos el profesor Snape, el otro candidato, será quien de las clases mientras yo estoy... incapacitado...

Cuando oyo esto Malfoy volvio a su lugar sin chistar ni decir nada en toda la clase. Mientras que Perseo veía todo con mucha atención desde su puesto detras de Harry

-Lupin, puedo pasar? -pregunto Snape mientras llamaba a la puerta

-claro Severus -dijo mientras escribia cosas en unos pergeminos- dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? -dijo levantando la vista

-has visto al nuevo alumno de sexto año? -Lupin dejo de escribir por unos momentos para contestar

-y como no hacerlo, estuvo en mís clases hoy y no se habla de otra cosa en la escuela -luego siguio escribiendo, pero Snape coloco una mano sobre los papeles para que le puiera atención

-estoy hablando en serio Lupin! -casi grito- has visto a ese chico detenidamente, su cara, sus facciones, no te recuerdan a alguien?

-no sé de que hablas Severus -comento en tono nervioso

-Remus Lupin, no sacas nada con ocultarlo, tú y Hellena tenian una relación en el tiempo que ella estuvo aqui en Hogwarts -confeso Snape. Lupin se puso blanco por la sorpresa. En ese momento se hecho hacia atras en el sillón cubriendose los ojos con una mano mientras preguntaba

-asi que lo sabías Severus? Ella te lo conto? -Severus bajando un poco su voz le contesto

-al principio quizo negarmelo, pero luego cuando necesito mí ayuda tuvo que contarme todo. Si no me equivoco comenzo en el baile de sexto año, no es cierto? -dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Lupin

-Hellena siempre me parecio muy atractiva, pero no me atrevía a acercarme pensando que me rechazaría, dejando que mí condición de licantropo me alejara de ella...

-ademas era una Slytherin -agrego Snape- y tú un Griffyndor, aunque ella siempre fue muy amable con los de las otras casas

-no sé como me atreví ese día a pedirle que fuera al baile conmigo, o porque acepto -continuo Lupin- casi me muero cuando me dijo que si en la clase de pociones.

-luego de eso os estuvisteís viendo a escondidas, en este cuarto que solo aparece cuando se le necesita, cierto? -Remus se puso rojo

-también sabías eso? Pero cómo?

-fui yo quien le dijo de ese cuarto a Hellena. Solía practicar pociones allí sin que me molestaran -contesto como la cosa más natural del mundo- y luego sirvio para que ella creara la poción Wolfbane -nota la cara de asombro de Lupin y dice- no lo sabías Remus? Hellena es la creadora de la Wolfbane y tú fuiste su inspiración ¿Cuándo se lo contaste?

-no fui yo, fueron James y Sirius. Ella, al igual que tú, tenía curiosidad por mís ausentadas mensuales de Hogwarts y una noche si no hubiera sido porque James y Sirius la vieron y la detuvieron, se hubiera repetido la historia. Tuve que tener una conversación muy larga con ella cuando paso la luna llena. Estaba molesta...

-estaba dolida -corrigio Snape- ella te amaba Remus y se sintio muy mal cuando descubrio lo de tu secreto

-me lo imagino -dijo Remus- debio ser una gran impresión. Lo increíble es que no le importo, pero... nos dimos cuenta que su familia jamás aceptaría que su hija se relacionara con un hombrelobo. Al final nos separamos al termino del septimo año

-y se volvieron a ver después de eso? -pregunto Snape con interes-

-si, como dos años después de nuestra salida de Hogwarts, fue en Francia si no me equivoco, aunque sólo fue por una semana

-es decir -dijo Snape como sacando cuentas- que ese chico, puede ser tú hijo perfectamente, o no Remus? -Lupin lo miro estupefacto. Iba a decirle algo cuando cayo en la misma cuenta que Snape había sacado y termino exclamando

-No puede ser! Hellena... ella me lo habría dicho -dijo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, detras de su escritorio, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos nervioso por el pelo- es decir, un hijo no es algo fácil de ocultar, cierto?

-quieres calmarte Remus? Me estas mareando! -dijo Snape tomando de un brazo a Lupin

-para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres tú quien viene a descubrir que, probablemente, tiene un hijo de dieciseis años al que no conocia -dijo apoyando ahora ambas manos sobre el escritorio- porque Hellena no me lo dijo? Debio haber tenido un motivo...

-seguro que quieres saberlo? -pregunto Snape, ante lo cual Lupin no pudo esconder una cara de asombro

-tú? qué sabes Severus? -Snape metio la mano en la tunica y saco un papel doblado en cuatro partes, de color amarillento que delataba su antigüedad y se lo extendio a Lupin quien lo tomo con mano nerviosa

-recibi esto hace poco más de dieciseis años -comenzo a narrar- nunca lo entendí bien, pero ahora tiene sentido Lupin lo abrio y comenzo a leer.

_"Querido Severus: _

_Te escribo estas lineas antes de que regresen _

_para comunicarte que ya no podremos juntarnos este verano o ningun otro _

_Me temo que hecho, según los canones de mí familia, algo muy malo y que soy prisionera en mí propia casa _

_Por esto quiero pedirte, que si ves a Remus, hagas un esfuerzo y le des este mensaje _

_"Te amo Remus y aunque ya no estemos juntos hay algo que nos unira por siempre" _

_Mí corazón esta con ambos _

_Hellena..._

-esa carta esta fechada unos tres meses antes de su muerte. Creí que la había perdido, pero cuando vi a ese chico fui corriendo a mí cuarto a buscarla hasta que la encontre. Es obvio que se refiere a Perseo

-lo sé, ahora todo tiene sentido -dijo Lupin- ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial de su muerte?

-suicidio -contesto Severus- pero yo conocia a su padre, Sir Ulises Winterborn, no me cabe duda de que él haya sido el responsable de lo que le sucedio. Sobretodo, porque debe haber visto manchado su "honor" por el embarazo de Hellena. Y si se ha llegado a enterar de que el padre era un licantropo, uf, no quiero ni imaginarlo

-suicidio... como si Hellena fuera de los que se suicidan... realmente ridiculo. Oye Severus, tú crees que ese chico sepa algo sobre mí o lo que le paso a su madre? -pregunto doblando el papel y guardandolo en su tunica

-alguna pista ha de tener, porque sino, no hubiera venido a estas alturas a Hogwarts -dijo Snape- pero dudo mucho que sepa el nombre de su padre, tendremos que irnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, cierto Remus? -dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigia a la puerta, momento en que se giro hacia Remus y le dijo- eh... Remus, no tendrás más de ese chocolate del otro día?

Remus sonrio, llevo su mano a un cajón del escritorio, lo abrio y saco una barra de chocolate con menta que le alcanzo rápidamente

-pense que no te gustaban las cosas empalagosas Severus? -sonrio divertido Lupin

-digamos que es tú pago por tenerme haciendo la poción todo el mes -dijo mientras guardaba el chocolate en su tunica y salia del cuarto al tiempo que Remus reía para sus adentros

Siguiente Capitulo

Contestando Reviews

Para pues si, este es un fic donde aparece, como dije en el summary, un hijo de Remus, pero tendras que esperar varios caps mas para el final


	7. pocion VII

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo VII

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigian hacia la biblioteca para preparar la tarea que Lupin les había dado. Momento que Harry aprovecho para averiguar en la sección de "Historia y sucesos magicos recientes" sobre lo que le había pasado a la madre de Perseo, llamada Hellena, puesto que le habían quedado muchas dudas y le apenaba un poco preguntarle a Perseo, pueto que sentía que no tenian tanta confianza. En ese momento encontro un articulo de "El Profeta" con fecha de 22 de Septiembre, pero de un poco mas de 16 años y comenzo a leerlo

_"Suicidio en el Castillo Winterborn?" _

_Ayer a las 15 horas tuvo lugar un hecho, tan inesperado como lamentable, cuando testigos vieron a Hellena Winterborn, hija de Sir Ulises Winterborn, lanzarse desde la ventana en el cuarto piso, en un hecho sin precedentes en la historia de esta antiquísima familia _

_Cabe recordar que la señorita Hellena Winterborn acababa de ser madre hacia apenas 4 meses de un sano varón que fue bautizado y registrado bajo el nombre de Perseo Winterborn _

_En el castillo, nadie, ni familiares, ni amigos, testigos u oficiales hayan una razón para explicar semejante acto o decisión cuando todos afirman que estaba muy feliz con el nacimiento de su hijo _

_Los encargados del ministerio prometieron hacer todas las investigaciones correspondientes para comprobar o rechazar tal hipotesis_

Luego Harry encontro otro trozo del diario "El Profeta" con fecha posterior al primero que decia lo siguiente

_"Grandes disturbios se han producido en el ministerio de magia a dos días de darse a conocer el resultado oficial de la investigación de la muerte de Hellena Winterborn, que quedo catalogada como suicidio, ya que decenas de personas se han congregado para pedir una reinvestigación del caso, porque afirman que es imposible que se llegue a una conlusión de ese nivel. Al respecto "El Profeta" logro entrevistar a algunos de los manifestantes _

_"Es realmente ilogico que los funcionarios llegaran a esa conclusión" -afirmo Snape Severus, quien prepara su maestría en pociones- "estudie con ella en Howarts dos años y puedo decirle a quien lo pregunte que ella jamás cometeria suicidio, simplemente no era de esa clase de persona" _

_Lo mismo opinaron Black Sirius y Potter James cuando les preguntamos _

_"A pesar de que estabamos en casas distintas, tuvimos la ocasión de conocerla bien y es sencillamente imposible que ni siquiera se les ocurra decir algo como eso" -comento Sirius Black _

_-"Realmente aqui hay 'mano negra', nadie que la hubiera conocido podría creer una mentira como esa" -lo secundo James Potter ambos de la casa Griffyndor_

Harry estaba sorprendido de que tanto el arisco profesor de pociones, como su padre y padrino hablaran asi de ella y que ademas fueran al ministerio. Debio haber sido una persona muy especial si miembros de casas tan enemistadas como Slytherin y Griffyndor la defendian y apreciaban. Lamentablemente ni Sirius ni James estaban para preguntarles y definitivamente no iria a hablar con Snape, pero tal vez Remus...

-buenas tardes señor Black -sono la voz de Perseo detras de él- buena lectura? -Harry casi salto cuando lo yo y se giro para contestarle

-eh...si...bueno...es decir...yo...

-no creas ni una sola palabra de lo que ahi dice -comento Perseo- es solo una gran farsa, excepto tal vez los testimonios de los entrevistados

-Perseo, yo... no quería

-no importa, pero la próxima vez puedes preguntarme con confianza. A mí no me molesta en absoluto y estoy aqui para averiguar no para esconder

Harry se sintio fatal con ese comentario y sin querer bajo la vista. Al hacerlo pudo ver el libro que traía Perseo, era un anuario de Howarts del año en que estudiaron Los Merodeadores

-por mí parte encontre cosas muy interesantes en este libro. Sabes donde estan Snape o el profesor Lupin? -pregunto cerrando el libro, pero marcando una pagina y mirandolo con atención

-bueno, se acerca la noche de luna llena asi que el profesor Lupin ya debe de estrar preparandose en su 'cuarto especial', el profesor Snape debe estar con el

-entiendo, y no sabes dónde es eso Black? -pregunto con cierto aire de decepción, a lo que Harry contesto

-creo saberlo, pero se supone que los alumnos no debemos ir porque es peligroso para nosotros, mejor espera a que Snape regrese a los calabozos. Y aún soy Potter no Black -le insistio Harry

-te recuerdo que ante la ley eres Harry Black y de hecho tus registros academicos estan bajo ese nombre, te llaman Potter porque asi lo has pedido, nada más

-y tú cómo sabes eso?

-mí tía Wilomena Doorn de Winterborn es la jefa del departamento de registros escolares sección de educación del ministerio -contesto con un aire de Slytherin

-realmente tienes una familia influyente, no es verdad Perseo?

-lo que se hereda no se roba -dijo como si tal cosa fuera una rutina- terminaste tú tarea para Lupin? -Harry nego con la cabeza- hagamosla juntos, te parece?

-esta bien, Ron y Hermione siguen discutiendo de todos modos -dice mirando a la mesa donde estaban ellos

-entonces vamos -dijo Perseo mientras que Harry devolvía el diario y luego se sentaban en otra mesa para hacer la tarea

-profesor Snape, puedo pasar? -sono la voz de Perseo al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de Snape

-si, por supuesto -dijo levantando la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo para ver entrar a Perseo, quien venía con el anuario magico bajo el brazo y unos papeles y pluma

-joven Winterborn, vaya sorpresa. No muy amenudo los alumnos de Griffyndor vienen a mís oficinas. En que puedo ayudarlo?

-yo... quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre mí madre y los días que estuvo aqui en Howarts si no es mucha molestia -Snape lo miro con un levísimo dejo de ternura en los ojos, le indico que se sentara y le pregunto

-y qué le gustaría saber de su madre?

-la verdad, no las mentiras que salen en los diarios o que me ha dicho mí abuelo todos estos años. Usted dijo que la conocio de cerca y hasta fue al ministerio junto a varias personas para pedir la reinvestigación del caso

-recuerdo el incidente, si no me equivoco salio en "El Profeta" de la tarde

-asi es, por eso le pido que me cuente todo lo que sepa o recuerde

-bueno, cuando Hellena llego a comienzos del sexto año, también causo un revuelo similar al de su llegada. Era realmente una mujer muy hermosa, tenía pelo rojo y ojos color castaño y un porte alto y distinguido. El sombrero la colocao en la casa de Slytherin, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabía -Perseo asintio

-bueno, en muy poco tiempo demostro ser muy inteligente, carismatica y muy amable con todos no solo con los de su propia casa, por supuesto tenia muchos admiradores y pretendientes entre los chicos de todas las casas, ante la envidia de muchas chicas

-pero ella le hizo caso a alguno en especial? tuvo algún novio en Howarts? Snape sabía a lo que quería llegar Perseo por lo que sin muchos rodeos le contesto

-si y no. Le hizo caso a uno de sus admiradores y tenían una relación, pero nunca fue 'oficial' por parte de ellos aunque era un secreto a voces para todos en el colegio

-y qué paso con ellos luego? Cuánto estuvieron juntos?

-dos años, se separaron al salir de Howarts. No sé que paso con ellos después de eso. No hacian mala pareja después de todo

-a qué se refiere?

-él era un Griffyndor, como habra notado ya hay una gran rivalidad entre las casas, no era fácil para ellos verse

-y no podría decirme su nombre profesor Snape?

-podría si, pero el que hayan salido juntos no implica que sea su padre y además tengo la corazonada de que lo descubrira pronto usted mismo. Ahora -dijo levantandose de pronto- es hora de ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, vamos? -dice indicandole la salida a lo que Perseo se levanto, tomo sus cosas y marcho con Snape al comedor

Fue un accidente! lo juro! -grito Peeves, cuando la sopa de tomate que iba a dejar sobre Harry cayo sobre Lupin (quien justo venia detras de él) y de paso salpico a Snape y Perseo (que a su vez venian detras de Lupin)- era para el cuatro ojos Potter! Por favor señor hombrelobo no le haga daño a Peeves! -Peeves parecia tenerle un gran miedo a Lupin por ser hombrelobo y estaba gritando por todo el salón

-maldito Peeves, debí eliminarte hace años -le contesto Snape

-calmate Severus, tu casi no saliste perjudicado -dijo Lupin quien ahora escurria sopa roja por el pelo y la tunica- ire a lavarme, vuelvo enseguida

Dijo saliendo con toda la dignidad posible del comedor ante las risas de la mesa de Slytherin (que callaron cuando vieron la cara de Snape). Luego de eso Perseo y Harry se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Griffyndor

-lo de Peeves fue de muy mal gusto, no crees Harry? -le pregunto Hermione una vez que se sentaron

-ah, si, claro Hermione, de muy mal gusto -contesto Harry quien por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Remus con el cabello rojo, le recordaba a alguien, pero a quien? se parecia a... Harry volteo el rostro atonito dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato

-Harry? qué te pasa? Estas blanco -comento Perseo

-no... yo... podríamos hablar en el dormitorio luego de la cena, los dos solos?

-si claro, pero porque?

-es que creo que descubrí algo que te puede interesar

-y porque nosotros no podemos oír? -pregunto Ron algo molesto

-si quieres puedes venir Ron -dijo Perseo- pero no te aseguro que te vaya a gustar lo que oigas

De pronto una lechuza entro volando y se coloco frente a Perseo estirando una pata

-gracias Mercurio -dijo desatando el papel y dandole un bocadillo a la lechuza que salio volando

-paso algo grave? -pregunto Hermione

-no, sólo otra insipida carta de mí abuelo recordandome como debo comportarme para no avergonzar a la familia, son todas iguales -contesto a la pregunta no hecha de Hermione, para luego tomar la varita, decir un hechizo y quemar el papel- es horrible ser un Winterborn, preferiria ser cualquier otro mago

-por eso viniste a Howarts, no es asi Perseo? -pregunto Harry de pronto- para dejar de ser un Winterborn y poder cambiar tú apellido? -Perseo parecio comprender lo que Harry le dijo asi que le contesto

-asi es Harry, esa es talvez, la razón principal por la que estoy aqui en Howarts, pero discutamos eso mas tarde, ahora tengo mucha hambre -dijo comenzando a comer para luego ser imitado por Harry, Ron y Hermione. Casi al finalizar, un halcón entro por la ventana colocandose frente a Harry y extendio la pata. Harry desato el papel y lo leyo

_"Campo de Quidditch. A las 12. Ven solo" _

_Draco Malfoy..._

-qué querrá Draco Malfoy contigo Harry? -pregunto Perseo

-creo que tengo una corazonada, cuando bebi la poción de la verdad le conte a Malfoy que Sirius me adopto y debieran haberle visto la cara de furia que tenía, estaba palido de rabia, mas aún.

-pero porque lo iba a afectar tanto? -pregunto Hermione

-porque eso los convierte en familiares -comenzo a explicar Perseo- veras Hermione cuando decides casar a tus hijos con miembros de castas puras, no tienes muchas opciones y al final todos terminan relacionadas tanto por parentesco como por matrimonio o por familia politica. De hecho mí tía Hecate Winterborn de Malfoy esta casada con un primo de Lucius Malfoy, lo que la hace tía prima en segundo grado de Draco Malfoy y a mí en una especie de primo lejano de él

-ya veo -dijo Hermione- al ser hijo adoptivo de Sirius pasaría a ser un pariente politico de Malfoy

-primos hermanos en segundo grado para ser más exactos -confirmo Perseo antes de beber jugo de su vaso

-Wow! Malfoy debe estar pudriendose de la rabia, con razón te cito Harry -opino Ron mientras comia su pure con carne al jugo

-si, supongo, pero aún tengo mís dudas sobre lo que él dijo en esa clase de pociones, sobre que odia a Voldemort y todo eso

-debe ser por la muerte de su madre durante el verano -dijo Hermione, quien ante la cara de Harry le pregunto- no lo sabías Harry? Salio en "El Profeta" durante tres días como encabezado de primera plana!

-digamos que no estaba de animo para leer atentamente los diarios Hermione -le contesto haciendola sentir incomoda por unos instantes- y cómo fue que murio su madre?

-igual que la mía -dijo Perseo poniendose serio- fue asesinada bajo la mascareta de un suicidio -los tres lo miraron atonito- si me disculpan debo ir a buscar cierta información a la biblioteca. Nos vemos luego! -dice retirandose de la mesa de Griffyndor y luego del salón

Siguiente Capitulo


	8. pocion VIII

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo VIII

Harry, estaba esperando en medio del campo de Quidditch a que apareciera Malfoy, cubierto con una gruesa capa, para protegerse del frío ambiente que se comenzaba a sentir en estos mediados de Octubre, cuando una sombra aparecio en el campo, venia sola y al poco de acercarse a la luz Harry pudo distinguir el cabello rubio-platinado de Draco Malfoy y la tunica con el emblema de Sytherin. Al parecer había venido solo, lo cual sorprendio a Harry que esperaba evr a Crabbe y Goyle

-para qué me llamaste Malfoy? -pregunto Harry con el tono más arrogante que pudo. A lo que Malfoy le contesto

-averigue sobre lo que me dijiste en pociones y no sólo es cierto, sino que ahora eres casi tan rico como yo y además un Black con lo que pasas a ser mí pariente politico

-primos hermanos en segundo grado -dijo repitiendo lo que había dicho Perseo un rato atras. Con esto Draco se puso blanco de ira y antes de que Harry pudiera notarlo, tomo su varita y grito

-¡¡EXPELLIARMUS! -con lo que Harry volo hacia atras unos metros cayendo de espaldas mientras que Malfoy grito

-¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS IGUALES MESTIZO! ¡JAMÁS SEREMOS PARIENTES! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

-MALDITO SEAS MALFOY! -grito Harry colocandose de pie y sacando la varita- ¡EFLEXTUS!

-¡PROTEGO!

-qué diablos pretendes Malfoy? -fue lo que grito mientras esquivaba otro hechizo de Malfoy y lanzaba un contraataque que el rubio esquivaba para luego contestar

-acabar con esto de una vez Potter! No voy a tolerar que seas parte de mí familia. Eres un mestizo, y allí es donde debes quedarte, con los sangre sucia y los muggles que tanto te gustan! -grito colerico

-pues si crees que quiero estar emparentado contigo estas loco Malfoy

-entonces ahora es cuando saldaremos cuentas Potter ¡¡Impedimenta!

-¡¡Impedimenta! -gritaron ambos al unisono ocasionando que los rayos chocaran quedando justo al medio mientras luchaban por tratar de superar al otro logrando nulos resultados, siempre quedando parejos, haciendo que Harry y Draco se esforzaran cada vez más y más en tratar de superar al otro, pero en ese instante ambas varitas salieron volando, debido a la presión, de las manos de ambos y cayeron sobre la cancha de Quidditch, pero no supieron donde debido a la oscuridad. Harry estuvo a punto de decir ¡accio varita! cuando Malfoy le planto un golpe en la quijada que Harry le devolvio contra la mejilla izquierda. En ese momento Malfoy empujo a Harry botandolo contra el piso, dejandolo de espalda, y se lanzo sobre él para seguir golpeandole la cara mientras que Harry se defendia lo mejor posible en esa posición.

En algún momento, Harry no supo cuando, Malfoy lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica con toda la intención, de según él, estrangularlo, pero luego de unos segundos de estar mirando directo a los ojos algo extraño sucedio.

Draco acerco sus labios a los suyos y comenzo a besarlo de una manera furiosa mientras que él trataba de evitarlo, pero no podía (o no quería?) Ya no estaba seguro de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí. En ese instante Draco le mordio la boca tan fuerte que le rompio el labio inferior haciendo slir un poco de sangre que mancho los labios de Malfoy produciendo un efecto de 'vampiro' puesto que el color rojo contrastaba enormemente con su piel blanca y su rubio cabello bajo la luz de la luna. fue cuando separo sus labios de Harry y lo quedo mirando con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos grises antes de gritarle a toda boca

-que demonios pretendes Potter! -entonces Harry reacciono

-Yo? Fuiste tú quien me beso Malfoy y soy yo el que pretende algo? Quitate de encima! -dijo empujandolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendolo caer hacia un lado para luego colocarse encima y darle una bofetada y posteriormente sujetarle los brazos por sobre su cabeza rubia. En aquel momento pudo ver los antebrazos blancos de Malfoy descubiertos, puesto que la tunica había caido hasta los codos. Y se sorprendio de ver... o mejor dicho, no ver lo que él suponía que debía estar allí

-Malfoy..? tú no..? La marca no...? -Harry trato de articular

-La marca del Lord Oscuro? Eso esperabas encontrar? Pues lamento decepcionarte -Harry bajo su mano para inspeccionar el antebrazo derecho de Malfoy, que era donde recordo solían colocar la marca oscura, pero al tacto no sintio nada y tampoco veía nada. Asi que, podía ser cierto lo que había dicho Malfoy el otro día?

-entonces realmente tú no... no serás un mortifago?

-aunque estoy seguro que te gustaría, futuro señor auror, no lo soy y no lo sere nunca. Ahora sueltame -pero en ese momento Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la forma como la luna hacia ver a Draco, sus ojos grises brillaban como dos estrellas, su piel parecia irradiar luz propia y se veía suave, muy suave. Harry quería tocarla, pero tenía las manos ocupadas asi que agacho su cabeza acercando asi su rostro con el de Malfoy

Primero se toparon las puntas de sus narices, jugando en una suave caricia y luego con sus labios comenzo a recorrer el rostro de Draco dejando pequeñas caricias con estos mientras podía oler el cabello de este. Era como... rosas silvestres, un aroma realmente embriagador ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Entonces las esmeraldas de sus ojos vieron los labios de Malfoy teñidos de rojo brillante, por su propia sangre, y no pudo contener las ganas de besarlos nuevamente. Cosa que hizo, al principio suave luego con mas intensidad. Era realmente diferente a cuando había besado a Cho el curso anterior, no había tenido esta intensidad y corriente recorriendolo por el cuerpo, lo raro era que Malfoy no parecia estarlo rechazando, ni siquiera intentandolo. Cuando le falto el aire se separo de él momento en que Draco reacciono diciendo

-maldita sea Potter! ¿Qué piensas que haces? -dijo al tiempo que se soltaba y le propinaba un puñetazo en la cara

-tú fuiste el que comenzo Malfoy! Ya lo olvidaste? Tampoco parecias incomodo!

-pues no menos que tú en todo caso -le contesto- Y cómo creías que me iba a gustar? Te odio, recuerdas? -dijo poniendose de pie junto con Harry

-pues es un sentimiento mutuo Malfoy -dijo mandandole un golpe directo a uno de sus ojos. Eso ocasiono que Draco se enfureciera y de un habil golpe en el pecho de Harry casi lo tumba de nuevo, pero logro dejarlo sumamente adolorido y sin aire por unos instantes, momento que aprovecho para llamar a su varita y apuntarla hacia Harry. Este temio lo peor, como un Cruciatus, pero Malfoy dijo un hechizo que lo hizo quedar inmovil por unos momentos, lo que Draco aprovecho para acercarse a Harry y con la mano con que se había tapado el ojo herido comenzo a acariciar la piel del rostro de Harry pudiendo apreciar lo suave de la piel del moreno. Luego acerco su rostro hasta su oido y le dijo

-hueles a pino y hierbas... -continuo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja

-y tú a rosas silvestres -dijo en un susurro dejandose llevar por el momento, aún sin estar seguro de como era que habían caido en esto cuando habian estado golpeandose hace unos instantes. Acaso no se suponia que lo odiaba? De pronto noto que podía moverse, Draco parecia haber aflojado el hechizo sobre él para poder asirlo con más fuerza (por la nuca y la cintura) antes de comenzae a morder su cuello, logrando pequeños gemidos de su boca

-seguro que no eres medio vampiro Malfoy? -dijo notando la succión que Draco ejercia sobre su piel, lo que seguro le dejaría un moreton que tendría que esconder de Ron y Hermione

-acaso te gustan los no-muertos Potter?

-no, los detesto -dijo acompañando sus palabras de un golpe en el estomago de Malfoy quien retrocedio instintivamente lo que Harry aprovecho para llamar su varita y gritar- ¡Expelliarmus! -con lo cual Draco volo unos metros hacia atras cayendo igual que como Harry lo había hecho. Ahora fue el turno de este para colocarse encima de Malfoy y decirle

-te odio como no tienes idea Malfoy -dijo abriendo su túnica

-ni la mitad de lo que yo te odio a ti Potter -dijo hechandole los brazos al cuello para atraerlo más hacie él, mientras Harry usaba sus manos para recorrer el pecho de Draco y abrir más su camisa

-pero ahora -dijo Harry en el cuello de Draco- ya no tenemos porque odiarnos, digo si realmente no eres un mortifago y no vas a seguir a Voldemort, podrías unirtenos

-no te confundas Potter, mí odio por ti viene de una fuente diferente que no esta relacioanda con Voldemort. Asi que no creas que seremos ahora grandes amigos -acompaño lo último con un suave beso en los labios de Harry y que el otro correspondio

-pero aún asi, tú padre y Voldemort habrán de estar furiosos contigo, podrían tratar de hacerte daño -dijo antes de besar el cuello de Draco

-y tú tratarías de protegerme acaso? -dijo acariciando la melena de Harry- realmente tienes un defecto de heróe sufrido y salvador, no es cierto? Mientras este en Howarts estare relativamente a salvo, de Voldemort al menos, por que lo que es mí padre -continuo bajando sus manos por la espalda de Harry hasta su cintura donde lo asio con fuerza

-pero y en Slytherin? Es decir,para estas alturas probablemente medio Slytherin son mortifagos -dijo mientras admiraba con sus ojos la blanca piel del Slytherin para luego comenzar a recorrerla con su boca y lengua

-no exageres, no son tantos. Además sería muy sospechoso si me retirara de Slytherin a estas alturas de mis estudios -le contesto mientras suspiraba ante las caricias del Griffyndor en sus tetillas

-es cierto, pero igual deberías hablar con Dumbledore -dijo levantando su rostro hacia Draco topandose con sus hermosos ojos grises y sus mejillas rojas

-tal vez mañana. Ahora... -dijo estirando su mano hacia la entre pierna de Harry- estoy ocupado en otras cosas... Harry... -Harry sintio el calor subir a su rostro

-DraDraco... no... -en ese momento se oyo un ruido, como de alguien acercandose, asi que ambos se separaron, se levantaron de un salto y cuando trataron de correr alguien dijo

-cordus! -con lo cual varias cuerdas los ataron impidiendoles moverse. Cuando quien las había lanzado se acerco pudieron ver a Dumbledore quien parecia venir de su ronda nocturna por los terrenos de la escuela y que tenía una clara cara de desaprobación a su conducta

-veo que han decidido tener un duelo estilo muggle, pero me temo que su conducta va contra las reglas de la escuela, por lo que tendre que quitarles puntos a ambos. A menos que me cuenten en mí oficina, todo lo que paso, nos vamos? -dijo señalandoles el camino con la mano

Siguiente Capitulo


	9. pocion IX

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo IX

Oficina de Dumbledore

-y bien muchachos, ¿qué fue lo que paso allá afuera? -pregunto Dumbledore cuando ambos muchachos se sentaron frente a él en su oficina. Malfoy sólo lo miro y dijo

-lo mismo de siempre señor, diferencias irreconciliables entre Potter y yo, sólo eso -ni pestañeo cuando lo dijo. Dumbledore miro a Harry y le pregunto

-es cierto eso señor Potter? O hay algo mas? -dijo como examinando los moretones en su cuello y cara

-es cierto director, Malfoy se entero de mí adopción y fue cuando nos pusimos a discutir sobre eso y...

-callate Potter! -intervino Draco temiendo lo que Harry pudiera dedir

-joven Malfoy le recuerdo que estamos en mí oficina, no en un pasillo, asi que controle su voz por favor -Malfoy callo y Dumbledore le pregunto a Harry con voz suave- y sobre qué más discutieron joven Potter?

-sobre los brazos de Malfoy Dumbledore parecio estremecerse con eso y le pidio a Draco que levantara los brazos y los colocara sobre su escritorio, lo que este hizo y cuando reviso sus brazos no encontro nada anormal, como tampoco Harry, asi que dijo

-ya veo que fue lo que discutieron, pero muchachos no esta bien que se batan a duelo en la mitad de la noche, no poruqe vaya contra las reglas, sino porque es peligroso y atenta contra su vida. Por eso voy a pedirles que hagan todo lo posible por llevarse bien, no digo que sean grandes amigos, pero al menos no quiero saber que han vuelto a hacer algo como esto, esta claro jovenes?

-si señor -dijeron ambos levantando la vista hacia Dumbledore

-muy bien, pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios, por hoy no les quitare puntos, pero a la proxima no saldran tan ilesos

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del despacho del director en silencio hasta que Harry dijo

-Malfoy, esto tiene que ver con lo que le paso a tú madre?

-no es algo que te importe o que lograras entender Potter, pero sólo te dire que mí única lealtad es para con mí familia sin importar lo que tenga que hacer por esta. Y eso incluye lo de mí madre

En ese instante Malfoy se giro y comenzo a caminar hacia su alcoba en Slytherin, pero Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo para decirle

-esto no ha terminado Malfoy. Tú y yo hablaremos luego -finalizo jalandolo de un brazo y dandole un beso profundo que duro unos instantes hasta que Malfoy se separo de él y le dijo en el oído

-hoy, después de la practica de Quidditch, en el quinto piso de la torre de Astronomia -luego de eso se giro y se fue a su cuarto en Slytherin. Mientras que Harry un poco aturdido aún se tomo unos minutos más antes de ir a su cuarto en la torre Griffyndor. Se acomodo un poco la ropa y comenzo a caminar. A medio camino le dio hambre y se dirigio hacia la cocina para ver si lograba conseguir algo, lo cual era muy probable si Dobby estaba alli y lo veía, lo que ciertamente no espero fue ver a Perseo en la entrada como si supiera que era allí donde estaba, pero no como entrar

-Perseo? -lo llamo Harry haciendo que este se girara para verlo- ¿qué haces por aqui a estas horas?

-supongo que lo mismo que tú, aunque lo mío no incluia chupones en el cuello -dijo mirando divertido la marca del cuello que Harry trato en vano de ocultar con su mano mientras decia

-no, esto es un golpe, Peeves me arrojo algo mientras venía para aca

-hum, antes o después de que quien te hiciera el chupon, te mordiera el labio?

-es un golpe Perseo! -insistio Harry ahora medio molesto

-bueno, si tú lo dices. Recuerdas cuál es la fruta a la que hay que hacerle cosquillas?

-es a la pera, cuando cambie girala y se abrira la puerta

-gracias -Perseo hizo tal como Harry le indico y muy pronto estuvieron dentro de la cocina. Harry no había puesto un pie dentro cuando sintio que algo lo agarraba con fuerza desde atras dejandolo casi sin aire. No tuvo que adivinar mucho para saber quien era

-Ho... hola Dobby -dijo con el aire que pudo juntar

-si! es Dobby señor Harry Potter! Cómo ha estado señor Harry Potter?

-bien, pero me estas ahogando -le contesto al elfo quien rápidamente lo solto y comenzo a torcerse las orejas mientras decia

-Dobby lo siente señor Harry Potter! Dobby elfo malo!

-Dobby calmate y deja de lastimarte por favor -Dobby se detuvo- podrías hacernos algo de comer Dobby?

-Por supuesto señor Harry Potter. Dobby traera mucha comida -dijo mientras corría de un lado a otro de la cocina preparando diversos platos

-Harry, desde cuándo tienes un elfo domestico?

-Dobby no es mí elfo domestico, sentemosnos y te contare como paso todo -asi ambos toman asiento en la mesa de la cocina que correspondia a Griffyndor y Harry comenzo a contarle toda la historia de su segundo año en Howarts mientras comían y bebian

-Harry, ¿qué era lo que querias decirme en el Gran Comedor?

-yo... bueno quería preguntarte, ¿qué paso con tú padre? ¿Porque no...?

-porque no estuvo ahi para detenerlo todo? -concluyo por él- yo mismo me lo pregunte por años hasta que descubri que él no sabía de mí existencia, él nunca supo que mí madre estaba embarazada. Ella nunca dijo quien era

-lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar eso, pero cómo averiguaste eso?

-mí madre tenía una elfa domestica con quien me dejo unas cartas, donde me contaba todo esto, pero no ponía su nombre por seguridad, sólo decia que este era el lugar donde se conocieron

-por eso te transferiste a Howarts, para averiguar su nombre?

-asi es, por eso y porque quiero conocerlo, no se si me acepte, pero simpre he sentido este veacio y quisiera cerrarlo

-ya veo Harry titubeo antes de hablar, pero creyo que no debía quedarse callado asi que dijo- Perseo... yo... lo que queria decirte, es que creo que tengo una corazonada sobre quien puede ser tu padre, pero no estoy seguro en un cien por ciento -Perseo casi salto de su asiento

-de verdad? quien?

-creo que tú padre es el profesor Lupin -Perseo se quedo estatico ante esa declaración de Harry y lo miro atonito, para luego decir

-sabes Harry... eso lo explicaria todo, si el profesor Lupin fuera mí padre explicaria porque mí madre no quizo hablar y el rechazo de mí abuelo al tema, claro suponiendo que él supiera que era un hombre lobo ¿y porque lo pensaste Harry?

Harry no podía decirle que había visto a Remus y los otros en los recuerdos de Snape (1), asi que le dijo

-eres identico a Remus cuando salio en las fotos de la boda de mís padres, claro el pelo es diferente, pero qué haras ahora Perseo?

-nada, después de todo no puedo llegar a su oficina y decirle algo asi como "Hola, soy tú hijo de dieciseis años al que no conocias ¿Cómo estas?" no te parece?

-no, claro que no, pero ¿y entonces cómo vas a enfrentarlo?

-necesito una prueba, algo que demuestre o refute la sospecha sobre el profesor Lupin, pero por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir a nuestros cuartos o sino nos meteremos en más problemas

-esta bien. Vamonos Perseo -asi ambos salen de la cocina y se dirigen sin mayores problemas a la torre de Griffyndor

-muy bien muchachos -dijo Firenze (2)- hoy continuaremos estudiando el alineamiento de las estrellas de Draonis ¿alguien recuerda sus nombres? -la voz de Parvati comenzo a sonar, pero Harry no escuchaba nada mientras miraban al cielo sobre sus cabezas. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo que había pasado con Perseo y Malfoy hacia unas cuantas horas. ¿Qué diria Remus si se enterara de que tenía un hijo? Seguro que sería una gran sorpresa, pero ¿Cómo lo iria a tomar después? Harry deseaba ardientemente que Remus y Perseo fueran padre e hijo, les haría muy bien a ambos, Remus se sentía evidentemente muy solo desde la muerte de Sirius, aunque hacia todo lo posible por disimularlo y por otro lado Harry sabía como debía sentirse Perseo. Él mismo habia crecido en un hogar donde no era querido, donde sus padres eran repudiados y donde era menos que un perro recojido, hasta que entro a Howarts y todo cambio.

Y hablando de cambios, su relación con Draco había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados en menos de seis horas. Primero Draco lo insulta, nada nuevo en eso, luego se disparan diversos hechizos, para luego enredarse en un duelo estilo muggle, para terminar... ¡¡besandolo! y luego... quien sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado de no haber aparecido Dumbledore en ese lugar. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a eso? Harry odiaba a Draco o no? Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Y ademas se había enterado de que Draco no quería ser mortifago, que odiaba a Voldemort y que no llevaría el tatuaje del Lord Oscuro ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Acaso había llegado a una dimensión paralela o algo asi?

Poco después la clase termino y los chicos fueron al descanso

-Eh! Harry! Perseo! -gritaba Seamus al otro lado del pasillo ondeando un pape en su mano- felicidades a ambos! -Harry lo miraba atonito sin saber que locura podría habersele ocurrido al irlandes ahora, mientras que Perseo parecia no reaccionar

-de qué rayos estas hablando Seamus? -pregunto Ron quien estaba junto con Perseo y Hermione

-de esto -dijo mostrandoles un pergamino que decia por encabezado _"Corazón de Bruja Infantil. Los Chicos más deseados de Howart y porque?" _

_Casa Griffyndor: _

_Primer lugar: Harry Potter y Perseo Winterborn_

Los colores subieron a las mejillas de Harry y Perseo mientras que Hermione leía los porque

_-Perseo Winterborn: razones sobran para que este distinguido heredero, quien tan solo lleva unos meses en Howarts, sea uno de los más solicitados por las estudiantes. Proviene de una de las más tres familias de las cuales se tiene registro, hijo único de Hellena Winterborn, futuro jefe de familia de esta casa junto con ser un excelente estudiante en Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Ademas de ser muy, como afirman sus amigos, amigo de sus amigos y muy abierto y amable con los miembros de otras casas_

-vaya! -dijo Ron- eso si que es suerte, no es nada fácil postular a una lista como esa. Y qué dice sobre Harry, Hermione?

-es muy interesante sin duda. _Harry Potter: no hay mucho que decir sobre porque el chico-que-vivio conocido también como "El chico dorado", por sus habilidades en quidditch, esta entre los chicos más populares de Howarts. Sus excelentes logros en este deporte, sus ojos verdes y cabello rebelde parecen ser del gusto de la mayoría en la casa de Griffyndor. Hasta ahora no se le conoce novia oficial, a excepción de ciertas notas de Rita Skeeter en "El Profeta" sobre Hermione Granger y su pareja de baile de cuarto año, pero parece ser que aún no encuentra a su media naranja_

Harry sentía su rostro enrojecer como el cabello de todos los Weasleys juntos ¿desde cuándo él era el chico dorado de Griffyndor? Por lo menos Perseo se veía tan avergonzado como él

-ahora tenemos hora libre no es cierto? -pregunto Perseo

-si, luego tenemos Pociones con Snape, Historia con Binks y Herbologia con Sprout

-que bien porque tengo que hacer unas investigaciones y estoy atrasado -dijo encaminandose por el lado opuesto del castillo

-si necesitas ayuda Hermione, se conoce la biblioteca de memoria -comento Ron ante la cara de molestia de Hermione

-no se preocupen, ademas tengo que ir a ver a Snape antes de ir para allá

-a Snape? Y para que quieres verlo? -pregunto Seamus con cara de sorpresa y un poco de asco

-necesito un poco de información extra sobre una poción, nos vemos en Pociones

-auch! podrías tener un poco más de cuidado Severus? -dijo Remus mientras que lo pinchaba en un dedo y extraía unas gotas de sangre que colocaba con mucho cuidado en un frasco

-pues deja de moverte de un lado a otro y asi terminaremos más rápido -le contesto con tono aspero

-y se puede saber porque no compras sangre de hombre lobo cómo todos los demás? Es legal, recuerdas?

-sí, pero son todos licantropos cansados, enfermos o viejos, no se obtiene el mismo resultado cuando se dispone de la sangre de uno joven y fuerte -dijo cerrando el frasco y dandole un pañuelo a Lupin, quien lo tomo y dijo

-asi que ahora soy una especie de almacen ambulante para tús pociones? Gracias por el aprecio Severus

-de nada Remus -en ese instante tocan a la puerta y contesta- pasen

En ese instante entra Perseo y con unos libros, apuntes y los ve

-profesor Snape, profesor Lupin, buenas tardes, podría hablar con usted profesor Snape?

-por supuesto ¿sobre qué sería?

-será mejor que me vaya para que esten tranquilos

-no! es decir, tambiénm quería hablar con usted profesor Lupin, si es posible claro

-si, por supuesto -afirmo este con sonrisa amable- sobre qué?

-es sobre la poción Wolfbane que crearon mí madre y el profesor Snape... para usted... profesor Lupin...

Siguiente Capitulo

Observaciones

(1)Es parte del capitulo del quinto libro "El Peor día en la vida de Snape"

(2)Firenze es el centauro que aparece en el primer libro de Harry Potter y toma el puesto de maestro de adivinacion cuando despiden a Trelawney

Respuestas a Replys

Rosa: No te preocupes que la historia ya la tengo terminada solo me falta pasarla a html

Ginny: gracias por los animos, y no te preocupes que luego pienso subir tambien otros fics de HP


	10. pocion X

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo X

Oficina de Snape

-qué es lo que dice? -pregunto Lupin creyendo no haber oído bien

-mí madre creo la poción Wolfbane estando en Howarts y lo hizo con la ayuda del profesor Snape com cita en este libro de "Pociones y sus Creadores" -dice abriendo una pagina marcada del libro- ademas citan una entrevista que le hicieron donde explica que "Cree la poción después de conocer a un licantropo y comprobar que no era ni la mitad de lo que se dice de ellos. Es la última persona que merece sufrir de esa condición" Además este anuario muestra que estudiaron en los mismos años, por lo tanto

-no es una conclusión muy difícil de sacar -finalizo Lupin-aunque debo confesar que yo me entere de todo este asunto hace unos meses apenas

-no lo sabía? pero cómo?

-no sabría explicarlo, fui un tonto

-algo más que quiera saber? -pregunto Snape tratando de desviar la conversación a un punto menos peligroso

-si, entre las cosas de mí madre encontre unos papeles con varios ingredientes anotados -dijo mientras colocaba diversos papeles en el escritorio de Snape en orden frente a él- en la primera lista aparecen unos treinta elementos, en la segunda parece haber seleccionado alrededor de unos dieciocho y en la última sólo aparecen unos siete ingredientes destacados junto con una serie de anotaciones, pero hay cosas que yo no logro entender y por eso pense en consultarle sobre todo siendo usted coautor de la poción

Snape miraba y analizaba las listas de ingredientes con sumo interes eran datos ordenados, pero no parecían tener relación

-y encontro algo más a parte de estas listas y esas anotaciones?

-solo esto -dijo pasandole un grueso libro compuesto por un monton de papeles cosidos a mano- pero no he logrado darle sentido a varias anotaciones -Snape tomo el monton de pergaminos y revisandolos escrupulosamente esbozo una media sonrisa y le dijo

-nadie más podría, excepto yo claro

-no presumas Severus, no eres tan listo

-lo que digas Remus, pero yo me referia a que estas anotaciones estan basadas en un codigo que Hellena y yo diseñamos para poder anotar nuestros descubrimientos en la creación de la poción Wolfbane sin peligro de que cayeran en manos equivocadas. Fue muy inteligente de su parte al venir a verme. Lastima que no sea un Slyterin -dijo mirando de reojo a Remus

-pues el sombrero quería enviarme a SLytherin, pero luego decidio que Griffyndor era lo mejor para mí, pero no dijo porque -Snape y Lupin se miraron nerviosos, para luego decir el primero

-me dejaría analizar estos documentos joven Winterborn?

-para eso los traje, yo no sabría que hacer con ellos

-muy bien -dijo colocando los pergaminos sobre otro montón de libros y papeles- ahora es momento de ir a clases, nos vamos? -dijo señalandoles a ambos la salida

-hoy vamos a ver una poción muy especial -decia Snape a los Griffyndors y Slytherins- la poción revela los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. Trabajaran en parejas que yo designare, los ingredientes estan anotados en la pizarra y lo que necesitan esta en los estantes atra de ustedes al fondo del salón, excepto la sangre de hombre lobo, generosamente donada por el profesor Lupin, la que deben venir a buscar a mí escritorio. Las parejas serán Crabbe-Weasley, Potter-Malfoy, Granger-Goyle...

-oye Perseo, no te molesta haber quedado en Griffyndor siendo tú madre una Slytherin? -le pregunto Blaise

-no, en absoluto, tal como a ella le paso a mí también me parecen ridículas las rivalidades entre las casas, mí madre tenía amigos tanto de Ravenclaw y Slytherin como de Griffyndor y Hufflepuff, no hacemos distinciones. ¿Cortas o mezclas? -le pregunto con respecto a la poción.

Y mientras tanto Snape parecia absorto en los papeles que Perseo le había dado. Al parecer Hellena había usado su tiempo encerrada para perfeccionar la poción y buscar nuevos ingredientes que lograran neutralizar la transformación por completo. Snape no podía dejar de recordar aquella noche hace más de dieciocho años

Flashback

Snape estaba en la biblioteca revisando unos libros de Herbologia para un trabajocon puntos extras cuando Hellena entro como una tromba buscandolo ante la mirada de reproche de la bibliotecaria

-Sevy! Por fin te encuentro -dijo recuperando el aliento

-no me digas Sevy! mí nombre es Severus -dijo levantando la vista

-no te pongas asi Sevy, necesito tú ayuda con una poción

-y eso? tú nunca has tenido problemas con la clase de pociones

-pero es que no quiero 'hacer' una poción quiero 'crear' una poción, una poción para curar la licantropia -Snape la miro asombrado mientras dejaba caer el libro sobre la mesa.

-qué tú quieres qué? Te estas oyendo acaso?

-claro que me estoy oyendo! Por favor Sevy, me ayudaras?

-sabes cuántos magos han tratado de conseguirlo? Porque crees que nosotros lo lograremos?

-porque somos unos genios Sevy -termino con una sonrisa

Fin del Flashback

Y al final de su septimo año lo habían logrado, habían creado la poción Wolfabne, para contrarestar, aunque solo en parte, la maldición del hombre lobo. Sacudio un poco su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y volver su atención hacia la clase donde los alumnos estaban casi terminando y de a poco se acercaban a su escritorio para pedir las gotas de sangre de hombrelobo

-muy bien formen una fila ordenadamente y les dare las gotas -asi lo hicieron y Snape al terminar les dijo- ahora que ya tienen las gotas en sus pociones cada uno de los miembros tomara una muestra, vertira en ella dos gotas de su propia sangre mientras se concentran en la persona que tienen al frente, anoten los colores de cada uno y luego yo les dare los significados. Continuen.

La mayoria de los chicos acataron sin mayores problemas las indicaciones de Snape, excepto Harry y Draco quienes después de lo sucedido la clase anterior estaban muy escepticos

-tu primero Potter

-te concedo el honor

-permiteme que insista Potter

-no podría aceptarlo Malfoy

-al mismo tiempo entonces, como la otra vez?

-de acuerdo -contesto Harry mientras tomaba una muestra de la poción y vertia dos gotas de su sangre en ella al igual que Malfoy. Apenas tocaron la poción estas comenzaron a cambiar de color. La de Harry se puso dorada y la de Draco plateada

Snape comenzo a pasearse por el salón preguntando a los estudiantes los colores obtenidos y dando los significados hasta que llego donde Draco y Harry

-el mío era de color dorado profesor Snape -dijo Harry y por la expresión de este supuso que era el último color que esperaba, lo que se confirmo cuando dijo

-esta seguro? no sería amarillo pato o amarillo ocre?

-no profesor era dorado -insistio Harry mirandolo fijamente

-de acuerdo y el suyo joven Malfoy, ¿qué color tenía?

-era de color plateado profesor Snape -si antes la cara de Snape había mostrado asombro ahora parecia ser de incredulidad absoluta

-seguro? no era gris? o color metalico?

-no profesor, era de color plateado, estoy seguro -respondio Draco

-muy bien -medito Snape y luego dijo- de tarea tendrán que escribir un pergamino de setenta y cinco centimetros sobre las pociones de amor, porque son tan efectivas y poruqe algunos las consideran más peligrosas que la maldición Imperius. Pueden retirarse, excepto ustedes dos -dijo mirando a Harry y Draco. Los demas comenzaron a salir mientras los miraban y susurraron sobre porque Snape actuaba asi con ellos. Una vez hubieran salido Snape dijo

-quiero que pongan atención a lo que significan sus colores, ya que estoy seguro que lo encontraran... interesante... -asi con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron al mismo tiempo ambos colores. Ni Harry ni Draco daban credito a lo que veían, con razón Snape los hizo salir a todos

_Dorado: amor que se confunde con odio por largos periodos de tiempo, pero que comienza a revelarse como lo que es _

_Plateado: amor negado. La persona niega sus sentimientos a tal punto que se confunden con desprecio o desden_

-bueno, los dejo para que lo mediten mientras yo voy a almorzar junto a los demas al Gran Comedor -y dicho esto salio del calabozo dejandolos solos

-amor negado? -dijo Harry mirando confundido a Draco

-amor confundido? -dijo absorto mirando a Harry

-esto tal vez explique lo del campo de Quidditch la otra noche -dijo Harry girando un poco su cabeza hacia la pizarra

-y qué hay que explicar sobre eso Potter?

-cómo puedes preguntar eso Malfoy? Tú y yo nos... -dijo sintiendose enrojecer mientras lo volvia a mirar de frente

-besamos? -termino Malfoy por él- no sólo hicimos eso recuerdas? -dijo acercandose a él hasta reducir considerablemente la distancia- tuvimos un encuentro bastante... interesante... -dijo esto último en su oído- ademas ahora sabemos porque nos tratabamos asi "Golden boy" -añadio rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus brazos juntandolos sin quedar espacio entre ambos. En ese momento bajo su vista al cuello de Harry donde vio el moreton que le había hecho la noche anterior y con una sonrisa perversa dijo- veo que aún quedan ciertas marcas...

-Draco... tenemos que ir a almorzar... -dijo suspirando mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca de este enredando sus dedos en los rubios, casi platinados, cabellos de Malfoy

-estas totalmente seguro Harry? No quieres quedarte? -dijo sobre su cuello mientras subia sus manos por la espalda de Harry, a lo que este contesto

-ya lo olvidaste? Torre, después de la practica de Quidditch

-esta bien -dijo este alejandose de él- nos veremos allí, pero hasta entonces... -en ese momento se le abalanzo encima y le dio un beso tan profundo que le falto el aire por unos segundos hasta que Draco se separo de él

-hasta pronto... -dijo Draco mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigia a la salida- Golden Boy

Harry se quedo atonito mientras con una mano se tocaba los labios sintiendolos adoloridos, acalambrados, pero muy excitados. Nunca se había sentido asi antes, ni siquiera con Cho, y ahora con el arrogante Draco Malfoy... Suspiro, tomo sus cosas y se dirigio al Gran Comedor con los demas

-¿cómo te ha estado llendo Severus? -pregunto Remus mientras comían en la mesa de los profesores

-con respecto a qué Remus? -dijo haciendose el desentendido

-tú sabes a que me refiero Severus -dijo tomando su jugo

-aún estoy entero, no es asi? -decia sin mirarlo mientras comia

-no bromees Severus, has tenido muchos problemas? -dijo en verdad preocupado por el maestro de pociones

-te refieres a si han intentado lavarme el cerebro o me han torturado?

-lo han intentado?

-aún no, o puede que si, pero tú no lo sabrías no nos conocemos lo sufieciente, no crees? -Remus lo miro sin decir nada y tuvo que admitir, que era cierto, pero luego dijo

-entonces tendríamos que incluir una contraseña que solo nosotros conocieramos

-y para qué nos serviria? -pregunto Snape interesado

-si todo esta bien me diras la contraseña, algo asi como 'te ves más palido de lo usual' o cualquier otra cosa que pueda sonar casual y yo te podría contestar algo como 'No más que tú Severus'

-para mantener las apariencias? -dijo sonando casi divertido con las contraseñas de Lupin y sus respuestas. Este se molesto un poco con él y le dijo

-pues si no te gusta la idea no tienes que aceptarla Severus

-yo no dije eso Lupin, creo que me gusta tú idea. Asi que sería 'te ves más palido de lo usual' para cuando todo esta bien y que sería para cuando hay problemas?

-Lupin, tienes chocolate? y yo te contestare "En mí despacho me quedan algunos" qué te parece?

-estoy de acuerdo, cuando regresemos de las vacaciones de Navidad creo que tendremos oportunidad de ponerlas en practica

-tan pronto?

-aún faltan como dos meses, asi que no es tan luego. Por cierto, qué vas a hacer con Perseo? A mí me parece que ya lo sabe todo o esta demasiado cerca de la verdad

-tú que crees Severus? Yo siempre creí que mí sueño de tener una familia era imposible y si es cierto que es mí hijo, y él lo quiere, quisiera tomar mí rol como padre, aunque vengo dieciseis años tarde -suspira- si tan solo pudiera tener un cien por ciento de certeza

-yo si que tengo un cien por ciento de certeza -dijo Severus sacando un frasco con un liquido espeso color carmesi- es una poción que se usa para verificar las paternidades, si viertes dos gotas de tú sangre obtendras la respuesta

-pero no se necesita sangre suya también?

-no te olvides que estas hablando conmigo Remus, ya tiene su sangre y no te preocupes fue de manera segura y discreta -finalizo adelantandose a la pregunta no hecha de Lupin- qué esperas para hechar tú sangre en ella?

Lupin discretamente se corto el dedo con el cuchillo y las gotas cayeron en el frasco junto al resto de la poción

-y cuándo tendremos la respuesta?

-en un par de minutos, come tu postre tranquilo Remus

-claro para ti es facil decirlo. Y de que color se tiene que poner?

-azul marino -dijo mientras veia y agitaba el frasco- aja! ya esta cambiando de color! -Remus casi se atora con un pedazo de fruta del postre y de reojo trataba de mirar el frasco para ver de que color se ponia. Hasta que Snape dijo- ya esta! ya cambio de color por completo!

-y es azul marino?

-y del azul mas brillante que haya visto en mí vida. Felicidades Remus acabas de ser padre!

-yo... soy padre? -Lupin repentinamente perdio el hambre

Siguiente Capitulo


	11. pocion XI

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo XI

Oficina de Lupin

-no es un poco tarde para consultas Remus? -decia Arthur Weasley a travez de la chimenea del despacho de Lupin con cara de cansancio

-lo sé y lo siento Arthur, pero es muy urgente y no tenia otro momento

-y qué sería eso tan urgente? -dijo empezando a tomar interes en el asunto

-cómo hay que hacerlo para reconocer y darle el apellido a un hijo biologico que uno no sabía que tenía?

Arthur Weasley lo miro boquiabierto sin poderse creer lo que había oido

-Remus, acaso tú...?

-asi es, se llama Perseo y tiene la misma edad de Harry, pero aún no me contestas ¿qué debo hacer?

-bueno, como es mayor de catoce años tienen que firmar tú, él y la persona que lo este cuidando unas formas para hacer legal el cambio de apellido

-y cómo podría conseguir esas formas? Como ves, mí trabajo aca me impide ir al ministerio a buscarlas

-podemos pedirle a Tonks que te las lleve al colegio ¿qué opinas?

-si ella esta de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema

-claro que iria, acaso no lo has notado Remus?

-qué cosa Arthur? -en eso golpean a la puerta y Lupin dice- me tengo que ir, nos estamos comunicando Arthur

-por supuesto Remus -luego la cabeza de Arthur Weasley desaparecio de la chimenea

-pasen

En ese momento Dumbledore entro al despacho de Lupin con su cara de amabilidad de siempre y dijo

-cómo estas Remus? Supe que querías hablar conmigo

-sí profesor Dumbledore, por favor pase y sientese -dijo indicando un asiento frente a su escritorio -chocolate? -dijo sacando una barra de su escritorio

-si, gracias -dijo ya sentado y estirando su mano hacia Lupin para tomar la barra de chocolate -y qué querías decirme Remus?

-vera, quiero enseñarles el expectro patronus a los chicos de sexto y septimo, por lo que quería pedirte permiso para traer un dementor a los terrenos del colegio -fue directo al asunto y Dumbledore solo levanto una ceja y le contesto

-estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-estoy muy consciente Dumbledore, pero estoy seguro de poderlo tener bajo control mientras los muchachos aprenden. Ademas varios miembros de la AD lograron perfeccionarlo y ellos podrían ayudarme con las lecciones

-esos chicos, no se si molestarme o sentirme halagado por el nombre que escogieron para su grupo, pero esta bien te dejare traer un dementor al colegio, solo uno de acuerdo? (1)

-perfectamente, muchas gracias Dumbledore

-ahora, quiero saber de que tanto hablaban Severus y tú en la mesa que hasta pociones preparaban? -Remus enrojecio

-asi que lo noto? -Dumbledore asintio- qué diría si le digo que gracias a la poción descubrí tengo un hijo?

-el joven Winterborn? -Lupin lo miro extrañado- no me pongas esa cara que no es tan raro haberlo notado

-pero cómo lo supo? -pregunto sin creerselo

-y cómo no sospecharlo? Si cuando vino a verme para solicitar su traslado creí que o eras tú que venias con la noticia de descubrir un hechizo rejuvenecedor o que yo había vuelto al pasado. Es identico a ti, pero con el pelo de la joven Hellena

-tanto nos parecemos? Hasta Snape se dio cuenta en cuanto lo vio en la clase de pociones. Algún consejo que me pueda dar?

-actua con rapidez y cautela, no es bueno dejar pasar mucho tiempo para algo tan importante

-pero cómo ira a tomarlo cuando se lo cuente?

-él vino aqui para encontar a su padre, no creo que le moleste que se lo digas

-pero se imaginaria un padre licantropo? -en eso llaman a la puerta y entra Snape con la poción Wolfbane preparada

-oh, profesor Dumbledore, no sabía que estuviera aqui. Ya es hora de tú poción Remus

-esta bien -dijo tomando el frasco de manos de Snape -a tú salud Severus -se la bebe de un sorbo y cuando termina dice- que curioso...

-qué cosa? qué sientes? -pregunto Snape ansioso

-esta versión sabe menos amarga y espesa que la última que me diste

-y no sientes ninguna otra cosa? -pregunto de nuevo

-no, qué hiciste Severus? -Lupin comenzo a sentirse inquieto ante las preguntas de Snape

-Severus, qué esta pasando? -Dumbledore parecia preocupado como Lupin, Severus los miro y les dijo

-estoy siguiendo las instrucciones y los ingredientes que Hellena dejo en los apuntes que me paso el jover Winterborn sobre la poción Wolfbane. Asi que solo la has notado menos amarga y espesa?

-pues si, pero te avisare cualquier novedad, bueno?

-eso espero Remus. Ahora me retiro, nos vemos Remus, Dumbledore -iba saliendo del cuarto cuando Lupin le grito

-Severus piensa rápido! -Snape alcanzo a girarse y atrapar el chocolate

-¿qué demonios...?

-recuerda, es tú pago de este mes -dijo Lupin sonriente mientras que Snape sólo bufaba y se guardaba el chocolate en la tunica para salir del cuarto

-y desde cuándo a Severus le gusta el chocolate? -comento Dumbledore mientras comia un pedazo del chocolate que Lupin le había dado

-muy bien alumnos, hoy quiero que hablemos de los metamagos, para lo cual una amiga ha aceptado hoy venir a clases -se dirige a la puerta y la abre haciendo pasar a Tonks- muchas gracias por venir Nym

-no es nada Remus -levemente sonrojada- buenas tardes muchachos

-bien alumnos, quién puede decirme alguna forma en que un mago pueda cambiar su forma? -la mano de Hermione se levanto en el aire rápidamente

-con la poción multijugos se puede cambiar

-muy bien, 5 puntos para Griffyndor. La poción multijugos, si no se los ha dicho el profesor Snape, es una poción que permite a quien la beba cambiar totalmente por una hora ¿alguna otra?

-los animagos también cambian su forma -dijo Bullstrode

-cierto, 5 puntos para Slytherin, pero para ser animago se requiere de mucho estudio y es un proceso doloroso por lo cual todos deben ser registrados en el ministerio. Pero hay una clase de magos, conocidos como metamagos, que tienen la capacidad de cambiar a su voluntad su apariencia. Nym, aqui presente ha accedido a hacernos una demostración. Asi que fijense bien.

En ese instante Lupin se coloca cerca de la ventana y la deja frente a la clase mientras que todos se inclinan hacia el frente para ver mejor

-bien, creo que lo primero será el cabello -y antes de un parpadeo su cabello corto y purpura crecio hasta la cintura en hermosos rizos negros y luego cambio sus ojos por unos de color gris, para luego cambiar su nariz haciendo varios modelos ante el asombro de todos los Griffyndors y Slytherins. En ese momento Lupin la detuvo y dijo

-espero que hayan disfrutado la exposición. Alguna pregunta? -todas las manos se alzaron- -si Neville?

-qué se siente cuándo cambias? te duele?

-no, pero al principio da cosquillas

Luego de eso vino una larga ronda de preguntas hasta que la clase termino y todos fueron a historia con Binks mientras que Lupin y Tonks se quedaban más atras en el salón

-muchas gracias por haberme traído los papeles Nym, es muy importante para mí

-de nada Remus, pero cuándo te enteraste? -pregunto entre asombrada y curiosa al hombre lobo

-al comenzar el año escolar, pero lo confirme hace unos días

-y ya has hablado con él?

-aún no, no sé como enfrentarlo, pero espero hacerlo pronto

-te preocupa tú condición, cierto?

-es tan obvio?

-es comprensible, pero el chico merece saber la verdad

-lo sé y pienso hacerlo, pero por ahora debo ir a hecharle un vistazo a los papeles. Te quedaras a comer Nym?

-no puedo, tengo que hacer unos tramites por mí cuenta, para la orden sabes? -lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que solo Lupin la oyera

-ya veo, espero que todo salga bien Nym -dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salían del salón

Siguiente Capitulo

Observaciones

(1)Es un capitulo del 5 libro "La Armada de Dumbledore"


	12. pocion XII

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo XII

Oficina de Lupin

-¿quería hablar conmigo profesor Lupin? -pregunto Perseo entrando al despacho de este

-si, por favor pasa y sientate -dijo parado al lado de la chimenea. Perseo se sento frente al escritorio colocando sus cosas a un lado del asiento

-bien, esto no es fácil asi que ire al grano. ¿Porque te trasladaste a Howarts? Por tú madre o alguien más?

-la verdad es que es un poco de ambas, pense que podría descubrir más sobre ella, pero principalmente para saber sobre mí padre

-y ya... ha logrado saber su nombre?

-no, sólo tengo sospechas, nada más ¿porque me lo pregunta?

-porque si no lo has descubierto aún, yo salía con tú madre en los dos años que estuvo aqui -el corazón de Perseo salto con esa noticia

-usted y ella..? Y qué paso después?

-nos tuvimos que separar al final del septimo año, su familia nunca me hubiera aceptado, ni nuestra relación

-y ¿porque me esta diciendo esto profesor? -Perseo sentia su corazón desbocarse en su pecho

-porque... porque yo soy tú padre Perseo

-profesor usted? -Lupin bajo la vista

-me entere hace poco y entendere si no quieres...

En eso unos brazos lo rodean y un rostro se aprieta contra su pecho

-papá, yo... quería tanto conocerte -Lupin pone una mano en su cabeza y con la otra lo abraza

-entonces, no te importa tener un papá licantropo?

-claro que no... tenía tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas que siempre quise que hicieramos

-entonces aceptarías llevar mí apellido? Serías Perseo Lupin?

-claro que sí! -de pronto baja la vista- pero el abuelo, él no me dejara ir tan facilmente

-ya arreglaremos eso, por ahora me basta con saber que me aceptas como tú padre -luego en un murmullo agrega- si tan solo Hellena

-no digas eso papá -el corazón de Lupin revento de felicidad- yo estoy seguro que ella esta feliz por nosotros

-es cierto, pero ahora tienes que ir con los demas al comedor, yo te alcanzare luego

-pero... yo... -parecia no querer separarse de Lupin

-no creas que te dare un trato especial por ser mí hijo, al menos en horario de clases, debes hacerme caso y por el momento disimular un poco. Al menos hasta que todos los papeles esten en regla y pueda decir oficialmente que eres mí hijo.

-esta bien, pero entonces podría al menos decirselo a Harry?

-a Harry? -Lupin parecia sorprendido por esa declaración

-él era el único que sabía de mis intenciones y bueno... a él se le ocurrio sospechar de que tú eras mí papá

-en serio? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado

-bueno, según él, nos parecemos mucho. Dijo que en unas fotos del matrimonio de sus padres, salias un poco mayor que yo y dijo que eramos iguales. Pero yo no quería precipitarme, quería más pruebas

-lo entiendo y me parece muy prudente. Ahora vamos al comedor antes que nos extrañen mucho

-muy bien -luego de eso ambos salen del despacho de Lupin y van hacia el comedor

Harry iba caminando haci la torre de Astronomia, para verse con Malfoy, cubierto con su capa invisible. Había tenido que esperar hasta bien tarde para que Ron y los demas se quedaran dormidos, se había atrasado y Draco se lo reprocharia igual que la vez anterior, pero por fin estaba allí, la puerta de la bodega del quinto piso de la torre de Astronomia. Con mucho cuidado abrio la puerta mientras que se desabrochaba la capa quedando visible otra vez. Dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, pero no veía a Draco. Sólo había una mesa con velas y copas. ¡Rayos! se maldijo Harry, Draco había preparado algo especial y seguro que se había aburrido de esperarlo.

No había terminado de pensar eso cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo agarraron desde atras inmovilizandolo por completo mientras unos labios en su oído decian

-si que te tomaste tú tiempo para llegar Potter

-Ron y los demas no se dormian nunca, por eso me retrase

-estúpido Weasley... -gruño en su oído antes de morder su lobulo

-hummm... no hables asi de Ron... él no... no es... estupido -Harry trataba de hablar, pero los labios de Malfoy en su cuello le arrancaban suspiros y gemidos que se lo estaban poniendo difícil

-pero ahora estas aqui y podremos comenzar con la cena

-cena? cuál cena?

-la que prepare para los dos, espero que no se enfriara mucho

-la podemos calentar

-no, la comida recalentada apesta. Para eso mejor nos saltamos al postre -dijo deslizando la capa de los hombros de Harry

-es una hermosa capa invisible Harry. Yo siempre quise tener una ¿dónde la conseguiste?

-era de mí padre y no se como la obtuvo él

-lastima, no me importaria gastar una pequeña fortuna en una de estas -la cuelga en un gancho cercano y luego lleva a Harry hasta la mesa y lo sienta

-acaso los Malfoy no tienen capas invisibles?

-no, es de lo poco que no hemos logrado conseguir. Son en verdad escasas, pero vamos a lo nuestro, prefieres vino rojo o blanco?

-hum, rojo -dijo sin estar seguro de la diferencia

-lo sabía, estoy seguro que te gustara este Oporto que traje para ti -dijo sirviendole en una copa un vino de un intenso color rojo

-y a qué viene todo esto? Acaso celebramos algo especial?

-tú cumpleaños -respondio como la cosa más natural del mundo

-creo que estas un poco equivocado, mí cumpleaños es en el verano

-ya lo sé, pero no pudimos celebrarlo juntos, por eso vamos a ponernos al corriente ¿qué opinas?

-eso incluye tus cumpeaños?

-no, tú tendras que encargarte de eso -decia sirviendo unos platos para él y para Harry- ahora solo disfrutaremos de tú cumpleaños

-esta bien, y qué tenemos para comer hoy, chef Draco? -dijo para luego probar el vino que Draco le había servido. Dios! El vino bajo espeso y suave como un terciopelo por su garganta inundandolo de un extraño calor que lo recorría desde los pies a la cabeza

-tenemos pastas y salsas ¿te gusto el vino? -dijo dandole a probar algo con sus manos

-es exqusito! -dijo tomando la mano con que Draco le había dado un poco de comida y aprovecho de chupar la punta de los dedos provocando pequeños suspiros de parte de este

-Potter...? -Harry se lavanto y agarro a Draco por la cintura para besarlo sin control, dejandolo sin aliento por unos segundos

-Harry...?

-oye Draco, no podríamos saltarnos la cena y pasar al postre? -dijo mientras con una mano trataba de abrir su túnica

-suena tentador, pero Harry -dijo separandolo un poco de si- las cosas tienen un orden y creeme que vale la pena que me hagas caso. Ahora ven -dijo sentandose en una silla y sentando a Harry, de frente a él, sobre sus piernas. Luego tomo un plato y un tenedor y le empezo a dar a probar de lo que había en el. Cuando termino le paso un plato a Harry indicandole que ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo, cuando iba por la mitad le dijo

-nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustaban esta clase de cosas

-hay mucho de mí que no sabes Harry, pero corregiremos eso

-y porque haces todo esto? -dijo colocando el plato vacio en la mesa para luego colocar las manos en los hombros de Draco. Y este antes de contestar coloco una mano en la nuca de Harry y lo atrajo hacia su rostro quedando nariz con nariz

-por que cuando un Malfoy desea algo no para hasta conseguirlo

-y qué es lo que deseas ahora? -pregunto sitiendo el aliento de Draco en su boca

-a ti Harry -lo acerco otro poco a su rostro

-y qué deseas de mí? -pregunto mientras su corazón se aceleraba

-todo -dijo rozando sus labios con los de Harry, logrando que el moreno se volviera loco y terminara de juntar sus bocas para darle un profundo beso al rubio Slytherin. El cual duro hasta que no pudieron aguantar más la falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse

-Draco...

-shhhtt... no digas nada Harry, no pienses, solo siente... -dicho esto reanudaron los besos y las caricias. Draco acariciaba la espalda y nuca de Harry mientras que este paseaba sus manos entre los hombros y los cabellos de Draco

-y qué pasa cuando un Malfoy consigue lo que quiere?

-lo cuidamos y conservamos de quien quiera quitarnoslo... dime, eso te deja más tranquilo?

-si, ahora besame Draco -dijo al tiempo que humedecia los labios con la punta de la lengua dejandolos brillantes y rojos

-no te aceleres Harry tendras todo lo que quieras, pero a su debido tiempo -dijo mientras mordia su labio inferior

-hummm... Draco... no me tortures más... por favor...

Draco sonrio lobunamente ante esa declaración de Harry

-no te preocupes Harry, esta 'tortura' no durara mucho mas -dijo acompañando sus palabras de un movimiento de sus manos que comenzaron a abrir la túnica de este revelando un sweater rojo (Griffyndor hasta la muerte) y unos desgastados jeans azules. Luego de dejar caer la túnica hasta la cintura de Harry metio sus manos por debajo tocando asi la piel del mreno. Quien solo gimio al contacto de estas, para luego depositar más besos y mordiscos en la piel del cuello de Draco dejando pequeñas marcas en la albina piel del Slytherin, mientras torpemente trataba de abrir la tunica del rubio como este lo había hecho con él, pero resultaba obvio que Harry carecia de experiencia en el asunto porque se le enredaban los dedos al tratar con los pequeños botones de la tunica

-maldición -murmuro bajito, fue un murmullo entre nervios y frustración

-calmate -dijo el rubio tomando las manos del moreno entre las suyas- no hay prisas... dejame ayudarte... -dijo mientras guiaba a Harry por los botones negros abriendo lentamente la túnica revelando un sweater cuello de tortuga negro con brodes plateados (una concesión a Slytherin) y unos pantalones también negros que delineaban cada milimetro de las piernas largas del rubio Dragón

Harry no pudo resistir la tentación y bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de Draco para acariciarlos y recorrerlos hasta donde le fuera posible. Demonios! ¿Cuándo había desarrollado un cuerpo como ese? Harry maldijo mentalmente al quidditch por darle un cuerpo como ese sin notar que él mismo había cambiado mucho desde que entro a Howarts, en todos los aspectos, y su cuerpo no tenia nada que envidiar al de Draco, pero en ese momento no le importo o no lo noto. Sus ojos solo veían a Draco, y todo su cuerpo estaba pendiente de una sola cosa, peroen ese momento Draco dijo

-alguien se acerca -de un rápido movimiento se levanto, logrando no tirar a Harry en el proceso, quien por cierto estaba muy aturdido

-qué? Cómo lo sabes? -dijo acomodandose su tunica mientras Draco colocaba un hechizo para crear la ilusión de un cuarto vacio y con otra mano tomaba su tunica

-puse un hechizo de alerta en el cuarto, cuando alguien se acerca la varita en mi tunica comienza a agitarse. Seguro que es Filch

-rápido, metamosnos bajo la capa invisible -dijo descolgandola del perchero y cubriendolos a ambos justo en el momento preciso puesto que Filch abrio la puerta para luego entrar unos cofres y cajas y luego salir del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta

-supongo que esto es el fin de nuestra velada -dijo Harry

-asi es, pero no será la última, nos vemos! -dijo dandole un suave beso a Harry al tiempo que salia de debajo de la capa y asomandose a la puerta para verificar que Filch venía o no. Como no lo vio se deslizo por el corredor como una sombra seguido poco después por Harry en su capa invisible, solo que él tomo el camino opuesto al del rubio.

Rato después llego hasta su cuarto y se tendio en la cama sintiendose totalmente frustrado por el abrupto fin de la cena con Draco

Siguiente Capitulo


	13. pocion XIII

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo XIII

Vestidores de Griffyndor

-¿qué es esto? -pregunto Harry viendo el sobre que PErseo le estaba pasando en ese instante, cuando hubo terminado el partido de Griffyndor v/s Ravenclaw, que habían ganado los primeros 180/120

-es una invitación a la fiesta de Navidad y Año Nuevo que celebram los miembros de la familia Winterborn. Una es para ti, otra es para Hermione y otra es para Ron

-WoW! muchas gracias Perseo -de pronto nota otras dos invitaciones más y le pregunto- y esas para quienes son?

-una es para el profesor Snape y para... -bajo la voz- mí padre

-ya veo ¿y cómo va el asunto de los papeles?

-le mande una carta a mí tio Orion, que es el más receptivo de la familia, explicandole la situación y me dijo que lo invitara a la fiesta de Navidad para conocerlo y conversar con él, después de todo soy el único hijo de su querida hermana y tiene que velar por mí

-ya veo -dijo Harry en asentimiento- pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Remus se los conquistara a todos en tú casa, pero porque invitaste a Snape?

-porque él es un testigo de la relación de ambos y ademas puede preparar la poción que verifica la paternidad de las personas

-entiendo. Me encantara ir a la fiesta en tu casa. Me estaba aburriendo pasar las navidades en Howarts

-entonces cuento contigo y los demas?

-claro que si -en ese momento Harry recapacito y dijo- pero no habra problemas con Hermione, tú sabes ella es nacida de muggle y podría irle no muy bien entre sangrelimpia

-no te preocupes Harry a nuestra fiesta van magos de todo tipo, nacidos de muggle, medio magos y sangre limpia, asi que no hay problemas, ahora si me disculpas tengo que continuar repartiendo invitaciones

-claro no hay problema. Nos vemos luego

-hasta luego -dijo Perseo saliendo de los vestidores

-Puedo pasar? -pregunto Perseo llamando al cuarto de Lupin

-por supuesto -cuando este entro abandonaron las formalidades y Lupin le dio un afectuoso abrazo a su hijo

-tal vez ya estan un poco grande para esto, pero tienes que entender que yo...

-claro que no, ademas me debes dieciseis años de abrazos

-lo sé y espero poder ponerme al día con eso y con todo lo que te debo

-con respecto a eso

-¿qué pasa? ¿porque pones esa cara?

-mí tío Orion quiere conocerte, me pidio que te invitara a nuestra fiesta de Navidad -dice pasandole la invitación- dijo que firmaria los papeles si lo convenciamos de que eras una buena persona y todo eso

-entiendo, ¿por eso es que estas tan preocupado? Yo estoy seguro que todo saldra bien

-quiero creerlo, por eso le avise a mí tío, por ser el mas comprensivo y él único que puede firmar después de mí abuelo

-ten calma todo saldra bien -dijo con su sonrisa amable- ¿quieres un trozo de chocolate? -continuo sacando una barra de su bolsillo

-a mí no me gustan esas cosas tan empalagosas -dijo mirando la barra

-realmente eres mí hijo? -dijo en broma- ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste el chocolate? Es lo más delicioso que han creado los muggles

-tal vez, pero a mí no me gusta. Sabes dónde esta el profesor Snape? Tengo que entregarle su invitación

-debe estar en los calabozos de Slytherin revisando las pociones de los alumnos

-entonces ire a verlo luego para darle su invitación ¿Crees que acepte ir?

-estoy seguro que si. Él sabe que esto es importante y no tiene motivos para negarse

-espero que no...

-Harry! Harry! -le dijo Ron apenas entro en el cuarto- mira lo que Perseo nos dio a mí y a Hermione. Son invitaciones a la fiesta de Navidad en su casa!

-clamate Ron! Yo también tengo una -dijo mostrandole el sobre que le había pasado

-tú también? Es fantastico! -decia a todo pulmón

-porque armas tanto alboroto Ron? -pregunto Hermione- es sólo una fiesta de Navidad

-Sólo una fiesta! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hermione? Esta fiesta es el evento social del año! Todos los que son alguien en el mundo de la magia asisten a esta fiesta y solo unos pocos son aceptados entre los invitados. Espera que le cuente a mís padres -dijo tomando un pergamino y tinta- no van a querer creerlo- y entonces comenzo a escribir apresuradamente mientras que Hermione le decia a Harry

-supongo que eso significa que en nuestra salida a Hoggsmeade tendremos que comprar tunicas y trajes adecuados a la ocasión, cierto Harry?

-si, no podemos lucir mal en una ocasión tan importante ¿qué color me recomiendas?

-yo creo que algo en verde, para que resalte con tus ojos -Harry se ruborizo ante el comentario- vamos admite que tienes bonitos ojos

-si tú lo dices Hermione -en ese momento Ron termino la carta y la ato a la pata de Pigwidgeon para que se la llevara a sus padres

-lo único que yo sé -dijo Ron- es que por fin tengo dinero suficiente para comprar una túnica de gala digna de este evento y no lo voy a desaprovechar. Jamás Malfoy se volvera a burlar de mí apariencia otra vez. Ire a la tienda más cara y exclusiva para magos que pueda encontrar y hare que me hagan una tunica a la medida.

Harry y Hermione sólo se miraban y sonreian divertidos mientras que Ron salía a contarselo a Dean y los demás. Cuando Harry iba a dejar sus cosas en la cama Hermione le pregunto

-Harry, ¿quién es D? -Harry se puso blanco y pretendiendo no saber nada continuo colocando sus cosas en la cama

-¿D? ¿de qué estas hablando Hermione?

-de esto -dijo sacando un pergamino donde había escrito varias 'H' y 'D' unidas por el mismo trazo- se te cayo el otro día al salir de Astronomia y yo lo recogi

-ehhhh... bueno, no es nada, sólo una tontería, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrido en clase y comence a rayar ese papel ¿me lo das? -dijo estirando la mano, pero Hermione lo esquivo y dijo

-vaya Harry! Pense que nos tenias más confianza que esto ¿porque no nos contaste?

-pero es que no hay nada entre nosotros!

-Aja! O sea que si hay alguien, ¿quién es? ¿es de esta casa?

-no Hermione y ahoradevuelveme ese papel! -Harry comenzo a enfadarse por la actitud de su amiga

-entonces es de Ravenclaw? -Harry enrojecio más- no... ¿Hufflepuff? -Harry nego con la cabeza- ¿Slytherin? Por amor de Dios Harry! Para estas alturas medio Slytherin deben ser mortifagos -ante ese comentario Harry agacho la cabeza haciendo que Hermione casi gritara

-te has enamorado de una deatheter! Harry estas loco!

-no estoy loco Hermione, ademas no es cierto aún no ha recibido la marca y no planea aceptarla tampoco

-pero estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

-completamente. Le amo Hermione y no pienso abandonarle ahora que me necesita

-Harry... -Hermione no imaginaba la intensidad de los sentimientos de su amigo, asi que decidio dejarlo por la paz y devolverle el papel hasta que Harry decidiera hablar, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quien podría ser aquella persona que motivara tales sentimientos en el chico ojiverde. En ese momento decidio salie para contarle a sus padres también lo de la fiesta y cuando se dio la vuelta Harry agarro su varia y dijo

-¡Obliviate! -con lo cual hizo olvidar todo a Hermione. Aún no era el momento para contarles nada a ninguno sobre él y Draco, principalmente poruqe ni él sabía lo que había entre él y Draco. En ese momento Hermione dijo

-¿qué era lo que iba a hacer? -la chica parecia confundida de pronto su mente se había vaciado

-ibas a contarle a tús padres lo de la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de Perseo ¿lo olvidaste?

-ah, es cierto, gracias Harry -dijo saliendo del cuarto

-de nada Hermione -de pronto un Halcón blanco entro por la ventana y le dejo sobre la cama un mensaje y una flor. Harry tomo el mensaje y luego de agradecer al halcón este se marcho por donde vino. Cuando lo abrio puedo leer

_"Sauce boxeador. Media noche. Se puntual. D"_

Harry solo sonrio, doblo el mensaje junto con la nota que le paso Hermione y los quemo con su varita, para evitar nuevos incidentes del tipo Hermione, y sacando su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador se preparo para su cita con su peor enemigo

-llegas tarde Harry -Draco parecia ansioso cuando le hablo al verlo llegar junto a él

-¿qué pasa Draco? -Harry se había preocupado al escucharlo hablar y sus ideas de una noche a solas rápidamente cambiaron por otras no tan romanticas, pero si más preocupantes

-malas noticias. Hay rumores de que Voldemort planea atacar Howarts con sus mortifagos -fue la respuesta de Draco

-pero eso es imposible! Howarts tiene varias protecciones magicas y él no tiene suficientes death... oh no...

-asi es Harry. Piensan poner la marca en los Slytherins entre navidad y año nuevo para entrenarlos formalmente los meses siguientes y cuando terminen Voldemort tendrá aliados tanto aqui como afuera

-pero y tú? ¿qué haras ahora que vayas a tú casa? Aún estas decidido a no ser mortifago?

-por supuesto que si, pero si voy a casa no podre evitarlo. Mí padre haría que me colocaran la marca incluso a la fuerza. Pero tampoco tengo un pretexto para no ir -dijo bajando la cabeza como si pensara en algo que pudiera servir, pero nada se le ocurria. En ese momento Harry dijo

-tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. Él nos puede ayudar

-pero... ¿qué podría hacer él?

-te sorprenderia saberlo. Vamos a su despacho -dijo jalandolo de un brazo y hechandole la capa encima para que no los vieran

-¿y tú cómo sabes que esta ahi? -pregunto mientras caminaban. Harry lo medito un momento, se detuvo y le dijo

-puedo confiarte un secreto?

-si yo puedo confiar en ti para contarte esto, creo que tú puedes confiar en mí, ¿no Harry?

-esta bien, pero no debes contarle a nadie -en ese momento saca el mapa y lo extiende ante el y le dice- -tienes a mano tú varita?

-claro que si, pero que es este pergamino en blanco?

-ya lo veras. Toma tú varita y di: "Juro solemnemente que mís intenciones no son buenas" -Draco lo miro extrañado, pero hizo lo que le había dicho y quedo asombrado cuando ante sus ojos aparecio el mapa del merodeador. Miro a Harry y le dijo

-esto explicaria muchas cosas que han pasado en los últimos cinco años

-eh... bueno como veras -dijo desviando la atención de Draco- cada punto representa a una persona con su nombre al lado. Aqui estamos nosotros -dijo señalando dos puntos- y este punto es Dumbledore en su despacho. Ahora movamosnos pronto o se nos hara más tarde - toma su varita y dice- misión cumplida -con lo cual el mapa se borro quedando en blanco nuevamente

Siguiente Capitulo


	14. pocion XIV

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo XIV

Oficina de Dumbledore

-¿y a que debo el honor de esta visita a estas horas en mí despacho? -dijo Dumbledore mirando alternativamente a Harry y Draco, de los cuales ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero hasta que Harry dijo

-señor... vera... necesitamos su ayuda con un asunto de suma importancia

-y no podía esperar hasta mañana? -dijo mirandolos inquisitivamente. Algo grande tenía que estar pasando para unir asi a estos dos chicos. Griffyndor y Slytherin trabajando juntos era algo que no se veía desde la fundación de Howarts y bien valia la pena oirlos

-no señor -dijo Draco- esto es muy urgente y no podía esperar

-bueno, sientense y partan por el principio -dijo indicandoles unos sofas mientras con su varita conjuraba té y tazas para todos

-todo comienza -dijo Draco- el día que decidi no ser mortifago

Flash Back

Mansión Malfoy, Verano

-¿qué estas diciendo Narcissa? -grito Lucius a su esposa en el vestibulo de entrada

-Lo que oíste Lucius! No quiero que Draco sea un Deathether!

-Quieres que rechaze tal honor como servir al Señor Oscuro!

-no es un honor! Es una Condena! Ya te perdí a ti y no voy a perder a mí único hijo ahora!

-de qué hablas? Tú no me has perdido!

-claro que si! Ya no eres el hombre tierno y amable del cual me enamore, te has convertido en un monstruo sin corazón y has tratado de hacer lo mismo con Draco

-callate! No sabes de lo que hablas! Aunque yo quisiera hacer lo que me pides Voldemort lo mataría a él y a nosotros

-entonces me pides que pierda a mí hijo también? No puedo Lucius! No puedo! -en ese momento Narcissa saco su varita del bolsillo y la apunto hacia su marido al tiempo que este hacia lo mismo

-Narcissa controlate, no sabes lo que haces

-todo lo contrario Lucius, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se lo que estoy haciendo -dijo tomando con más firmeza la varita- si tú no quieres hacerme caso por las buenas, será por la fuerza ¡¡Fragmentia! -dijo mientras lanzaba el hechizo, pero Lucius lo esquivo y lanzo el contraataque. Draco nunca había visto a su madre usar magia de esta forma. Era realmente buena y parecia estarle dando muchos problemas a su padre para defenderse. En poco rato el vestibulo completo estaba totalmente destruido y ninguno de ellos parecia querer rendirse en la lucha hasta que Lucius logro quitarle la varita a su esposa

-Narcissa... si yo pudiera... Draco no sería un Deatheter, pero si no acepto que le pongan la marca nos mataran a todos y aunque no lo creas yo los amo demasiado como para permitirlo -dijo abrazandola firmemente contra su cuerpo

-entonces deja a los Deatheter y a Voldemort, para asi irnos lejos de aqui -había suplicado su esposa

-en ningun lugar estaríamos a salvo y eso tú lo sabes. Ven vamos a descansar -en ese momento Draco se dirigio a su cuarto con la convicción de no ser como su padre ni servir a Voldemort

Fin del Flash Back

-y qué paso luego de eso? -pregunto Dumbledore intrigado

-mí madre aparecio muerta en los jardines y cuando le pregunte a mí padre la verdad, dijo que Voldemort lo había ordenado para disuadir cualquier rebelion entre sus deatheters, poco después entramos a clases

-y qué paso esta noche que los trae aqui?

-hay rumores sobre Voldemort y un ataque directo a Howarts -dijo Draco- tambien se dice que nos pondran las marcas entre Navidad y Año Nuevo para comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento formal -Dumbledore parecia estar meditandolo todo con mucho cuidado y al final dijo

-no puede volver a su casa estas vacaciones, corre mucho peligro si lo hace. Necesita estar en otro lugar

-por eso vinimos -dijo Harry- para que nos ayude a esconder a Draco al menos por estas fechas

-necesitaremos hacer algo más que eso -dijo Dumbledore- aparte de usted ¿hay otros alumnos que no quieran ser mortifagos?

-sólo los que nunca han tenido relacion con ellos o Voldemort, de los demas nadie

-entonces habra que sacarlo de allí, una vez puestas las marcas será muy peligroso para usted quedarse en esa casa

-eso quiere decir..?

-asi es, cuando regrese de vacaciones, y si es que se han puesto las marcas, usted saldra de Slytherin y se cambiara a otra casa de Howarts

-pero no será más peligroso si lo sacamos de Slytherin ahora? -opino Harry

-joven Potter, debe entender que por mas que uno lo quiera no puede estar bien con Dios y con el diablo al mismo tiempo. El joven Malfoy no puede quedarse en Slytherin rodeado de Deatheter pretendiendo ser uno de ellos y luego decir que no es uno de ellos. Por ahora veremos lo del refugio para el joven Malfoy -dijo Dumbledore mientras se paseaba por el cuarto hasta que por fin hablo

-sino me equivoco se acerca la fiesta de Navidad de la familia Winterborn, cierto? -ambos asintieron-y los Malfoy siempre han asistido al evento, no es asi?

-normalmente, pero luego de la entrevista de Harry, hemos sido excluidos de varios eventos, no sé si nos llegue invitación este año -Harry se sintio mal ante ese comentario (1)

-pero usted asistira a ese evento -dijo Dumbledore sacando algo de su escritorio- con esta invitación podrá asistir. No creo que su padre se pueda oponer cierto?

-claro que no. Él querrá que vaya a este evento. Es el más importante del año

-pero ¿y qué pasara cuando Lucius se entere de tú decisión?

-me desheredara seguro, pero no importa cuento con la herencia de mí abuelo y de mí madre, que no me puede quitar, y con eso soy casi tan rico como él por derecho propio.

-pero, ¿dónde viviras? Es decir, conoces un lugar seguro?

-buscaremos algo adecuado para él, joven Potter, por el momento usted deberá ayudarlo -dijo Dumbledore- ahora regresen a sus cuartos que ya es muy tarde

-si señor -dijeron ambos mnientras se levantaban y salian del despacho hacia sus cuartos en Griffindor y Slytherin.

-Ron, hasta cuándo vas a terminar? -dijo Harry aburrido, sentado en un sofa mientras hojeaba una revista

-si estas aburrido Harry puedes irte. Lo que es yo, aún no estoy listo -dijo mientras las costureras lo llenaban de agujas y le tomaban medidas por todos lados para hacerle la túnica más cara que hubera tenido en su corta vida

-si lo desea señor -dijo un sastre- puede pasar a probarse algunos de nuestros trajes ya listos en el segundo piso

-porque no -dijo Harry- yo todavía no compro mí túnica. Nos vemos más tarde Ron -dijo encaminandose al segundo piso mientras pensaba en Remus que, acompañado de Severus, habían ido a una tienda para magos, muy exclusiva, para adquirir ropas más 'decentes', según Snape, para el hombre lobo. Claro si es que quería impresionar a la familia de Hellena. Hermione había sido acompañada por Ginny, para asesorarla en cuanto a un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, a una nueva tienda para brujas que se había instalado en Hogsmeade. Todos estaban muy exitados y ansiosos por esta fiesta, aunque por diferentes razones. Cuando por fin llego al segundo piso pudo ver al fondo unos vestidores, una hilera de espejos ovalados a su izquierda y a su derecha cientos de túnicas hermosamente ordenadas. Una asistente se le acerco y le dijo

-buenas tardes señor, mí nombre es Karen y seré su asesora hoy, desea ver algo especial? -Harry recordo el comentario de Hermione y dijo

-necesito una tunica de gala para una fiesta de navidad. Tiene algo en color verde?

-por supuesto señor, enseguida le mostrare algunas -con un movimiento de se varita varios trajes llegaron hasta donde estaban parados y ella los fue haciendo desfilar, frente a él para que los viera. Harry escogio tres y se los llevo al vestidor mientras la señorita aguardaba afuera con las otras túnicas. Harry se probo la primera, pero no lo convencio del todo asi que salio a mirarse en el espejo y este le contesto

-nada mal muchacho, pero podemos hacerlo mejor, no crees?

-tienes razón -Harry entro de nuevo al vestidor y se cambio nuevamente. Esta le gusto más y salio nuevamente al espejo

-mucho mejor, mejoras cada evz, pero esto no es aún lo tuyo, hagamos otro intento -Harry entro una última vez al vestidor y se provo la última túnica que había escogido para luego volver a salir al espejo

-ya esta, esto es lo tuyo muchacho. Te queda perfectamente -Harry estuvo de aucerdo con el espejo y luego de cambiarse una última vez, le paso la tunica a la vendedora para que la envolviera. En ese momento bajo a ver a Ron quien recien había terminado de hacer de maniqui para los costureros

-estas listo Ron? Ya te pincharon lo suficiente? -dijo Harry con la túnica bajo el brazo y varios galeones menos en el bolsillo

-muy gracioso Harry, pero ya lo veras, será la mejor túnica de toda la fiesta

-si tu lo dices, vamos a reunirnos con el resto en la tienda de dulces

-y tú? ya escogiste una tunica para ti?

-si, aqui la traigo es de color verde, como dijo Hermione, para que combine con mis ojos. Y de qué color será la tuya Ron? -pregunto mientras salian de la tienda de ropa

-azul con bordes y adornos dorados y muy masculina, no como la que me compro mamá

Harry rio ante el comentario de Ron y recordo que Fred y George le habían comprado una tunica de gala nueva y le pregunto

-pero ¿y la tunica que te compraron fred y George?

-es bonita, pero no lo suficientemente buena para la ocasión -contesto mientras entraban a la tienda de dulces donde ya estaban esperandolos Hermione y Ginny junto a Remus y Snape

-¿Cómo les fue en sus compras muchachos? -pregunto Remus mientras pagaba una cantidad de chocolates tan grande que parecia una dotación para todo Howarts por todo un mes

-muy bien, tendre la mejor tunica de la fiesta -dijo Ron

-y tú Harry? -pregunto Hermione- encontraste algo que te gustara?

-si, y siguiendo tú consejo en verde con plateado -en ese momento Snape dijo

-parece que el joven Potter realmente quiere ser Slytherin y no Griffyndor -entonces Harry cayo en cuenta, verde y plata eran los colores de Slytherin. Snape si que debía estar disfrutandolo

-no sean ridiculos. Harry no tiene pasta de Slytherin -opino Ginny

-la verdad Ginny es que es sombrero estuvo considerando seriamente mandarme a Slytherin. Dijo que yo haría un gran papel en esa casa y luego Dumbledore me explico que yo tenia algunas de las cualidades que Salazar apreciaba en sus alumnos -Ginny y los demas callaron, Harry jamás les había contado nada de esto y los tomo por sorpresa. Hasta que Remus dijo

-eso no es nada, cuando yo llegue a Howart el sombrero quizo enviarme a Hufflepuff primero, luego penso en Ravenclaw y sólo al final se decidio por Griffyndor, no soy el único al que le paso segun parece ¿y tu Snape fuiste directo a Slytherin o te consideraron para otra casa?

-el sombrero quizo enviarme a Ravenclaw, pero yo insisti en ser Slytherin. Ahora si ya terminamos Remus, me tengo que ir a hacer unas compras por mí cuenta, nos veremos en Howarts -dijo y rápidamente salio de la tienda con todos sus paquetes

-bueno, supongo que fue mucho para el reservado de Severus. Si ya estan listos chicos, talvez sea hora de regresar

Asi el grupo comenzo a salir de la tienda para regresar al castillo

-han notado como Perseo y Harry salen a escondidas varias noches a la semana? -pregunto Dean al grupo compuesto por Ron, Seamus y Neville

-pues si -dijo Neville- pero no creo que vayan al mismo sitio por que casi nunca han salido en la misma noche o a la misma hora

-y tú Ron? tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda estar haciendo Harry?

-no, ni una sola. Sólo se me ocurre pensar que pudiera estar encontrandose con alguien

-puede ser, el otro día llego al dormitorio con aspecto de haber estado fajeandose con alguien -dijo Dean

-bueno, supongamos que sea cierto lo de Harry, también Perseo estara en las mismas? -dijo Seamus- es decir viendose con alguien?

-puede ser, pero no me da la impresión de que sea en terminos romanticos -dijo Dean

-y si los seguimos? -opino Neville

-va a ser dificil con Harry -dijo Ron

-entonces hay que seguir a Perseo?

-no lo se no me parece justo

-puedo pasar? -dijo Perseo llamando al cuarto de Lupin

-adelante -cuando entro pudo notar que el hombre lobo estaba sin camisa y se encontraba haciendo ejercicio, al estilo muggle, lo cual le sorprendio un poco. Entonces pudo notar una marca en el pecho de Lupin, parecia una marca de nacimiento en forma de "L"

-y eso? -pregunto señalando la marca

-una marca de nacimiento, todos los hombres de la familia Lupin la tienen, por lo general en el pecho, pero se puede dar en otras partes ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-porque yo tengo una igual en mí hombro izquierdo. ¿porque haces ejercicio estilo muggle?

-veras, las transformaciones en hombre lobo son muy debilitantes, con el paso del tiempo uno se vuelve debil, enfermizo y demacrado, solo con ejercicio y buena comida se pueden disminuir los efectos en el largo pazo, pero hay que ser constante

-espero que el profesor Snape pueda encontrar un antidoto con la ayuda los apuntes que dejo mí mamá, no quiero que sufras más

-yo tambien lo espero, pero ahora hablemos de otras cosas. Por ejemplo este verano me gustaría que conocieras la casa Lupin, donde vivi con tus abuelos cuando niño

-de verdad? Me encantaria! Y cuándo los papeles esten listos podremos vivir allí?

-si tu quieres, aunque también podremos vivir en Grimound Place, que es mi nueva casa, junto con Harry, ya que parecen llevarse muy bien los dos

-con Harry? No entiendo...

-es que hace unos meses mí amigo y padrino de Harry, murio y nos dejo esa casa a ambos en calle Grimound Place y pense que te gustaria conocerla

-en realidad preferiria conocer la casa donde creciste, debe tener más recuerdos y es la casa de la familia Lupin, no?

-si asi lo quieres, entonces iremos para allá, aunque hace tanto tiempo que no hay nadie en casa que seguro debe parecer una casa fantasma

-entonces tendremos que arreglarla y dejarla hermosa para que mis hijos tambien puedan conocerla

-Oye! no estas muy chico para pensar en esas cosas? Y mas te vale cuidarte porque yo aún soy muy joven para ser abuelo

-papá! Eso yo lo tengo muy claro! #¬¬#

-eso espero. Ahora ire a bañarme y luego continuamos, de acuerdo?

-nadie te siguio cierto? -pregunto una rubia cabeza saliendo de debajo de una capa oscura

-claro que no -confirmo un chico moreno para luego acercarse al rubio y darle un abrazo junto a un suave beso en los labios- Cómo estas?

-bien, aunque un poco asustado -dijo Draco abrazando al moreno con firmeza- pero ahora ven, entremos o alguien puede vernos -dijo llevandolo al interior del cuarto del quinto piso de la torre de astronomia. Luego de eso salieron al balcón y se sentaron (Harry entre las piernas de Draco) a observar el cielo y conversar tranquilos

-y... vas a ir a la fiesta? -pregunto Harry al fin

-si, cuando le lconte mí padre se puso muy contento y me ordeno que fuera

-que alivio! temía que no te dejara ir y yo ya compre la tunica para la ocasión. Es verde con plata ¿y la tuya?

-rojo oscuro con dorado

-es broma?

-no, es en serio, era la única que me gusto en la tienda

-haremos un gran espectaculo con nuestras ropas. Es divertido que sea roja, aunque la negra tampoco era tan fea

-negra? de qué estas hablando?

-de la tunica que usaste en cuarto año, era de terciopelo, no?

-te acuerdas de la tunica que use en cuarto año? Pero porque?

-es porque en ese momento, supongo, pense que lucias como un sacerdote o algo asi -dijo meintras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de este, su espalda contra su pecho y su cabeza acunada entre su cuello y su hombro- pero ahoraque lo pienso mejor, creo que la verdad me pareciste muy sexy en esa tunica

-es realmente increíble, yo no recuerdo lo que use ayer y tú recuerdas eso?

-porque cuando alguien te gusta, notas hasta los más minimos detalles y todo lo recuerdas -dijo tomando la mano de Draco que descansaba en su cintura- asi es como notas que tú...

-estas enamorado? -dijo acercandose a los labios de Harry

-si y mucho... -susurro cerrando la distancia entre ambas bocas. Harry se sentía morir cada vez que Draco lo besaba, el rubio Slytherin besaba con una intensidad tal que le dejaba totalmente a su merced, por suerte estaban sentado porque no estaba seguro de que sus piernas lo hubieran sostenido de lo contrario

-Draco, simpre quise preguntarte ¿porque te pusieron asi?

-nada especial, mí padre quería un nombre con caracter, con personalidad, que fuera único y que me distinguiera y una noche, pensando en eso, se puso a observar el cielo y justo se topo con la constelación de Draconis y lo considero el nombre perfecto -dijo apuntando al cielo

-asi que tú nombre viene de las estrellas? Que romantico

-en serio? yo nunca lo había visto asi

-oye Perseo también es una contelación, no es cierto?

-pues si, es ese grupo de allá, esta al lado de... -comenzo a contar Draco y asi estuvieron toda la noche mirando estrellas y contando sus historias hasta que comenzo a amanecer, pero no les imprto porque era domingo y no tenían clases, asi que con calma entraron al cuarto, donde Draco conjuro una mesa para los dos con comida y todo mientras que Harry prendía fuego en la chimenea para calentarlos. Pronto todo estuvo listo y ambos chicos comenzaron a comer sentados al lado del fuego

-sabes Draco, este lugar es bnonito, pero es muy peligroso porque no esta totalmente en desuso

-y tú punto es?

-que debemos buscarnos otro lugar más privado

-ya lo creo, pero dónde? En el cuarto que usaban los de la AD?

-no estaba pensado en algo aún mejor. Estas dispuesto a trabajar duro?

-claro que si ¿porque lo preguntas?

-entonces vamonos pronto antes de que los demas comiencen a despertarse -dijo levantandose de un salto y levantando a Draco en el proceso

-el baño de las chicas? -pregunto cuando Harry abrio la puerta- qué clase de pervertido eres?

-no soy un pervertido! Ademas las chicas no usan este baño

-porque razón? -pregunto cuando entraron y comenzaron a caminar. Entonces comenzo a escuchar unos sollozos en una cabina y Harry dijo

-es por Mirtle la llorona. Es el fantasma de una chica que murio cuando se abrio la camara secreta hace 50 años -en ese momento la figura de Mirtle aparecio ante ellos, un poco sorprendida de ver gente tan temprano en este lugar

-Oh! Hola Harry! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-hola Mirtle ¿cómo has estado? -dijo tratando de sonar amable para no provocar un arranque de llanto a la fantasma

-bien supongo, quién es tú amigo?

-mí nombre es Draco Malfoy

-encantada Draco, yo soy Mirtle, Harry van a bajar de nuevo como cuando lo hicieron con el pelirrojo y el maestro?

-si, pero no le digas a nadie Mirtle, es un secreto lo prometes?

-de acuerdo, pero tienes que llevarme a conocer la camara de los secretos -Draco se sorprendio de oir a donde iban y Harry se sorprendio de la petición de la chica, pero acepto llevarla. Asi, cuando Harry dijo la clave en pársel y se abriera el pasadizo los tres bajaron y caminaron, bueno Mirtle flotaba, hasta que por fin llegaron a la camara de los secretos. Draco y Mirtle miraban absortos camiando e inspeccionando. Fue cuando Mirtle dijo

-con que aqui estaba ese monstruo. Lastima que no estuvieras aqui entonces Harry, nos vemos muchachos, voy a cuidar la entrada -dicho esto atravezo la puerta y los dejo solos momento en que Draco dijo

-estas sugiriendo que nosotros... aqui? -su expresión era de perplejidad

-claro! solo Ron conoce este lugar. Y nadie que no sepa Parsél puede entrar. Ademas gracias a Mirtle nadie viene aqui. Es el sitio perfecto!

-bueno, tal vez con unas alfombras y unos tapetes...

-entonces comencemos de inmediato -dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntandola a una esquina. Draco se resigno y comenzo a aparecer muebles y otras cosas. Estuvieron toda la mañana y terminaron cerca de la hora del almuero, pero había valido la pena, pues ahora la camara de los secretos lucia como el cuarto del hotel más caro que pudiera haber. Todo brillaba con los colores de Slytherin y Griffyndor

-nada mal no crees? -opino Harry mirando a su alrededor

-muy bonito, pero ya has pensado como voy a entrar si no se parsél? -Harry se reprendio a si mismo por eso. Entonces tuvo una idea, tomo un broche y lo convirtio en un traslador para luego colocarlo en la tunica de Draco

-ahora podras venir, es sólo momentaneo ya pensaremos en algo mejor

-esta bien, pero ahora creo que debemos poner las protecciones magicas correspondientes -Harry lo vio como si no supiera de que estaba hablando

-creo que es obvio que no podemos confiar totalmente en Mirtle y tampoco podemos ser tan ingenuos como para creer que nadie podría venir hasta aca. Debemos tomar medidas

-tienes razón, por dónde comenzamos? -estuvieron como una hora poniendo hechizos y protecciones luego de lo cual se dirigieron al comedor para ver si alcanzaban algo de comer

-Harry, te gustaría estrenar nuestro nuevo cuarto hoy?

-me encantaría ¿a qué hora nos juntamos?

-después de la cena, de pronto me dieron ganas de estrenar esa cama que colocamos -dijo agarrandolo de pronto por la cintura, acercandolo hacia el y dandole besos en el cuello

-y entonces porque no nos quedamos? -dijo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Draco

-porque estamos somnolientos, cansados y hambrientos. Pero cuando hayamos comido y descansado veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer Griffyndor miserable

-estare esperando ansioso ese momento Draconis -dijo Harry mordiendo su oreja. Poco después salieron al baño de las chicas y decidieron tomar diferentes caminos para llegar al comedor y no levantar sospechas

-Harry! Dónde te habías metido? -pregunto Hermione mientras que Harry sólo sonreia

Siguiente Capitulo


	15. pocion XV

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo XV

Hall de Entrada de Howarts

-¿estan todos listos? -preguntaba Perseo a Harry, Ron y Hermione- el carruaje para llevarnos a casa esta por llegar

-claro que estamos listos, cierto chicos? -dijo grito Ron nervioso mirando a Harry y Hermione

-como se nota que te falta clase Weasel (1) -sono la prepotente voz de Draco Malfoy acercandose a ellos en el recibidor

-callate Malfoy! tienes suerte en que hoy estoy de buen humor por que no tendre que ver tu cara en una semana, asi que no te hare daño -Ron trato de sonar superior y arrogante como Malfoy

-oh, veo que como siempre estas muy desinformado Weasel -Ron lo miro con furia- yo también estoy invitado, como siempre, a la fiesta en casa de los Winterborn como representante de los Malfoy

-qué! eso no es cierto! -entonces Draco saco la invitación y la ondeo frente a él

-no sé porque te sorprende Weasley, pero sólo te voy a decir una cosa, trata de no avergonzar a los sangre limpia, de acuerdo?

-muchachos, qué estan haciendo? -sono la voz de Lupin, quien venia bajando con Snape y unas maletas con sus cosas

-nada profesor -dijo Perseo- Malfoy estaba contandoles que esta también invitado a la fiesta a Harry, Ron y Hermione

-espero -comenzo Snape-que sabrán comportarse a la altura de la situación y trataran de evitar cualquier pelea, o no?

-por mí parte -dijo Draco- puede estar tranquilo profesor, pero Weasley nunca ha estado tan alto y puede cometer alguna... torpeza

-Hermione y yo tampoco hemos ido -dijo Harry mirando fijo a su amante- y no por eso haremos tonterías

-bueno, ya basta -dijo Lupin- los carruajes ya llegaron y debemos apurarnos para no llegar tarde asi que comiencen a salir ordenadamente y sin discuciones

Los chicos levitaron sus cosas y salieron en silencio. En el exterior habían dos hermosos carruajes de madera con finísimos adornos de oro y plata tirados por seis caballos cada uno y al lado, abriendo las puertas, un lacayo elegantemente vestido junto a un cochero perfectamente sentado en su lugar. Los lacayos hicieron una reverencia ante los invitados y luego subieron el equipaje

-y como nos repartiremos en los carruajes? -pregunto Hermione a lo que Lupin rápidamente dijo

-tú, Ron y Perseo iran con Severus en uno y Draco, Harry y yo iremos en el otro. Asi ambos grupos serán supervisados por un adulto. Ahora subanse ya -poco después ambos grupos estaban en camino a la casa Winterborn. Viajaban por unos bosques y poco a poco se fueron alejando de Howarts, hacia mucho frío asi que los sirvientes les habían pasado unas pieles para que se abrigaran, pero con lo largo del viaje los muchachos se quedaron dormidos, muy cerca para darse calor mientras eran observados por Snape y Lupin respectivamente. Ambos meditando sobre sus asuntos, pero el más divertido era Lupin mientras veía a Harry y Draco dormir abrazados y juntos bajo las pieles que les habían pasado. Nadie diría que eran los enemigos más grandes del colegio sino de los dos enamorados más grandes. Talvez esto tuviera relación con lo que les había dicho Dumbledore de "cuidar a Draco Malfoy" antes de partir. En muy poco tiempo llegaron a un enorme y antiguo castillo de piedra bellamente iluminado y adornado para la ocasión, pudieron ver también muchos bellos carros llegando al lugar, luciendo los más diversos escudos y emblemas pertenecientes a todas las familias y casas imaginables. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban boquiabiertos ante tal espectaculo mientras que los demás sólo los miraban divertidos

-Sean bienvenidos a la Casa Winterbnorn -los saludo un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años y cabellos castaño oscuro, elegantemente vestido con una tunica de color negro con adornos plateados- mí nombre es Orion Winterborn y seré su anfitrion en este evento, espero que sea de su viaje haya sido agradable

-muchas gracias -saludo Lupin- tuvimos un viaje bastante comodo, y estamos honrados de que nos hayan invitado

-hola tío ¿cómo has estado? -lo saludo Perseo con una sonrisa

-muy bien, gracias. Supongo que estos son los amigos que has invitado ¿me los vas a presentar?

-por supuesto. Ella -dice haciendola avanzar unos pasos- es Hermione Granger y es una Griffyndor como yo

-bienvenida Hermione. Espero que disfrutes tú estadia

-encantada de conocerlo. Estoy segura que me gustara estar aqui

-él es Ron Weasley, también esta en Griffyndor

-bienvenido Ron, creo que los Weasley nunca antes habían venido, o no? Espero que te guste nuestra celebración

-muchas gracias por haberme invitado a su fiesta

-él es Harry Potter

-bienvenido señor Potter, espero que disfrute de estas fiestas

-es un honor estar aqui

-él es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y miembro de Slytherin

-bienvenido Draco, espero que tú padre pueda venir a la proxima celebración

-lo hará, espero poder cubrir su lugar en esta fiesta

-él es Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Howarts

-Severus, ¿cómo has estado? Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos

-asi es Orion, nuestras olbigaciones nos han separado, pero me encuentro bien y por lo que veo tú tambien

-asi es, espero que podamos conversar en la cena al respecto

-y por último, él es el profesor Remus Lupin, enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Howarts -en ese momento Orion cambio su expresión por una inescrutable cuando se dirigio a Lupin

-bienvenido señor Lupin, Perseo me ha hablado mucho de usted, parece ser su profesor favorito en Howarts

-de verdad? no estaba enterado de eso -dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora Perseo los llevara a sus habitaciones para que descansen y se preparen para la noche

-vengan es por este lado por favor -dijo el chico y los llevo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde les comenzo a indicar sus habitaciones. Inmediatamente al lado de la escalera estaban los cuartos de Orion y al frente el de Harry y Draco, luego estaba el cuarto de Hermione, y frente al suyo estaba el de Ron y Perseo y luego venian los cuartos de Lupin y Snape

-tú crees que Perseo sepa algo sobre nosotros? -pregunto Harry a Draco mientras acomodaban sus cosas

-lo dices por la cama matrimonial?

-si, por eso lo digo, esto no puede ser casualidad -en ese momento Draco se paro y jalo a Harry de la túnica para acercarlo a él

-bueno, aunque asi fuera, si nos dio este cuarto es por que no le importa. Ahora que opinas si probamos la cama antes de arreglarnos? -dijo mordiendo su cuello y agarrando su cintura

-es que no piensas en nada más pervertido -dijo enredando sus manos en su cabello platino

-pues yo no te oi quejarte precisamente. A menos que esos gemidos fueran gritos en voz baja -continuo, abriendo la capa del moreno y deslizandola por los hombros

-ahora que no es mala idea si lo piensas bien -comenzo a suspirar en el oido de su amante

-ahora Harry vamos a darte lo que te gusta

-tío Orion ¿y bien? -decia Perseo

-y bien que sobrino? -decia desde atras de su escritorio

-qué opinas de mí padre? -el chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y apenas podía controlarse frente al hombre mayor

-aún es muy pronto para que le digas asi y también lo es para formarme una opinión, admito si que parece una persona decente, pero no es suficiente para darle al único hijo de mí hermana

-y entonces que vas a hacer? -entonces Orion miro fijamente a su sobrino y le pregunto

-tú realmente quieres a ese sujeto, no es asi? ¿Porque?

-porque he podido conocerlo en estos meses y oyo se que quería a mí madre, por favor podrás darle una oportunidad?

-hare todo lo que este a mí alcance, tratare de ser lo más imparcial en estos días y no lo hago por él sino por ti y por Hellena

-gracias tío Orion, veras que no te arrepentiras -dijo con una sonrisa al salir de su despacho. En ese momento tomo una foto encima del escritorio y dijo

-Hellena, mí hermana, ayudame a decidir lo que es bueno para Perseo, no quiero perderlo como paso contigo -en ese momento alguien masllammo a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y Orion lo dejo pasar

-querías verme Orion? -dijo Severus Snape

-si Severus, por favor toma asiento, necesito hablar contigo

-creo que ya sé cual será el tema de nuestra conversación

-necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de Lupin y mí hermana

-bueno, tienes tiempo? Esto va a dar para largo

-entonces comienza por favor...

-Lupin y Hellena comenzaron a salir a mediados del sexto año, no sé sobre Lupin, pero Hellena realmente lo quería y estaba enamorada, pero al final del septimo año se separaron

-porque? Lupin la lastimo? le hizo algo?

-no, se dieron cuenta de que tú padre nunca aceptaría a Lupin

-y eso porque? Lupin es un mago y su familia tal vez no es sangre pura, pero hace generaciones que no hay muggles o squibs y su cargo como profesor, bueno... no es tan malo

-dime, alguna vez te preguntaste porque ella y yo trabajamos juntos en la creación de la poción Wolfbane? -en ese momento el rostro de Orion parecio iluminarse con la respuesta

-un licantropo! Lupin es un licantropo!

-eso fue lo que descubrio Hellena a mediados del sexto año y lo que la motivo a crear la poción

-por eso es que nunca dijo nada sobre el padre de Perseo, mí padre jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, ahora todo tiene sentido, excepto, ¿Cómo es que Lupin aparece a buscarlo solo ahora?

-él no tenia idea de que era padre, hasta hace unos meses cuando entro a Howearts. Debo decir que estaba asombrado, pero también muy contento con tener un hijo

-y cómo estan tan seguros de que Lupin es su padre?

-lo verificamos con la poción que corresponde y ademas quiero que veas esta foto -dice mientras le pasa una foto tamaño tipo anuario

-es una bonita foto de Perseo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver

-no es Perseo, es Lupin a los 17 años, Orion.

-Imposible! La foto tiene que ser trucada

-no lo es, es la foto del anuario de cuando salimos de Howarts, ¿Cómo crees que empezamos a sospechar? Si Remus estuviera muerto, hubiera jurado que era él salido de la tumba

-bueno, esto despeja lo de la paternidad, pero dime, ¿tú qué opinión tienes de él?

-la verdad Orion, es que no somos grandes amigos, de hecho nos detestabamos en el colegio

-y porque lo defiendes tanto entonces?

-porque? Por Hellena, porque yo sé que hubiera querido que estuvieran juntos y porque es la verdad

-y cuál dirías tú que es el peor defecto de Lupin? -Snape lo medito unos instantes y finalemente contesto

-normalmente habría dicho que su ingenuidad al creer que una sonrisa y un trozo de chocolate pueden cambiar al mundo, pero la verdad es que su peor defecto consiste en que hay ocasiones en que realmente te hacer creer que es posible cambiar al mundo con una sonrisa y un chocolate -finalizo. Orion sólo sonrio tranquilamente y dijo

-bien, creo que eso es todo lo que necsito saber. Me acompañas al salón Severus? Es hora de comenzar con la fiesta de Navidad

Siguiente Capitulo


	16. pocion XVI

"La Poción Wolfbane"

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin &...

By Geminis

Capitulo XVI

Salón de la fiesta de Navidad

-Odio a Malfoy! -gruño Ron en un rincon junto a Harry y Hermione mientras que Draco era el centro de atención de todas las jovenes de la fiesta -qué es lo que le ven? -le pregunto a Harry, quien no lo estaba escuchando, solo estaba mirando a su amante bailar, conversar y coquetear con todas esas chicas como si nada acabara de pasar entre ellos. Harry estaba sintiendo subir la rabia y los celos desde el fondo de su estomago

-no lo sé Ron, dinos Hermione, en tú opinion como chica ¿qué le ven a Malfoy que lo siguen tanto?

-bueno, es el único hijo de Lucius Malfoy y por tanto heredero de una enorme fortuna, fisicamente hablando es bastante atractivo, su cabello tan perfectamente ordenado a mí no me gusta, pero a él le queda bastante bien, tiene una sonrisa bonita, cuando no tiene esa mueca de desprecio claro y cuando no sabe que lo estas mirando tiene unas maneras muy elegantes, pero aún asi es Malfoy -termino mientras que Harry y Ron la miraban asombrados- qué les pasa?

-Hermione, acaso te gusta Malfoy? -le pregunto Harry procupado

-claro que no tontos, pero querían mí opinión como chica ¿no?

-¿qué les pasa chicos? ¿porque estan tan aparte? -pregunto Perseo

-nada en especial -comenzo Hermione- los chicos estan celosos de Malfoy y su exito entre las chicas

-ya veo. Oye Hermione ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-claro que si Perseo -mira a Harry y Ron- porque no salen a bailar ustedes dos también?

En ese momento en otro lado del salón

-pero Orion cariño, porque no me has presentado a tus amigos? -pregunto una mujer de 65 años con vestimenta...extravagante...

-tia Willomena -comenzo Orion- ellos son Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, ambos son profesores en Howarts

-Oh, ya veo, y vinieron con sus parejas o solos?

-solos -contesto Lupin- yo soy viudo y mi amigo Severus es un soltero por vocación

-y eso porque señor Snape? Acaso no cree en el matrimonio?

-bueno, mí trabajo ha consumido mí vida y no he encontrado a nadie como para dar ese paso -en ese instante Willomena Winterborn lo agarra de un brazo y le dice

-entonces permitame que le presente a alguien, estoy segura que le agradara -y sin decir mas arrastro a Snape hasta otro lugar del salón

-pobre Severus -exclamo Orion- tia Willomena es la casamentera de la familia y ahora no parara hasta conseguirle una pareja

-si eso es cierto entonces tal vez debieramos sentir pena por esa persona

-porque tú y Severus se llevan asi? Acaso paso algo grave entre ustedes?

-en realidad no es tanto por eso, sino que en nuestros dias de escuela, ya eramos, muy diferentes, él era un memorion sabelotodo, siempre con las mejores calificaciones y yo... bueno, con mís amigos James, Sirius, y Petter eramos más bien desordenados e irresponsables. Ademas Sirius hizo un día que Snape me siguiera y vio mí transformación en hombrelobo sino que de no ser por James, lo hubiera matado

-y cómo es que ahora estan trabajando juntos?

-digamos que es una tregua, aunque un poco inestable, por el bien de Harry

-ya veo, espero que todo salga bien para Harry y también para todos -en ese instante le pasa un sobre rojo con un liston verde y le dice- estoy seguro que para Perseo si lo sera -y luego se retiran hacia otro lado del salón para hablar con otros invitados mientras que Lupin abria el sobre y sonreia. Esta seria su mejor Navidad

Días después

-ya leiste el profeta de hoy Draco? -dijo Harry sentado en la cama al lado de su amante el día que abandonaban la mansión Winterborn

-no, porque? Hay algo interesante? -pregunto mientras se incorporaba en la cama

-sí, según esto se realizaran varias 'inspecciones' en las residencias de varios sospechosos de ser mortifagos durante todo el mes de enero y febrero, debido a una 'información' dada por una fuente totalmente confiable

-vaya! eso quiere decir que estare a salvo por lo menos hasta el verano de convertirme en mortifago

-lo que me recuerda que aún tenemos que encontrarte un lugar seguro para que te cambies

-hum... es cierto, pero por ahora -dice dandole un suave beso en los labios- olvidemonos de esoy sólo disfrutemos esto, mañana reinician las clases y ya no podremos compartir el cuarto como en esta semana

-aún tenemos nuestro cuarto secreto, lo olvidas?

-no es lo mismo, pero bueno, tendremos que conformarnos por ahora

-crees que ingreses a tu nueva casa este semestre?

-no, el cambio era para protegerme de los nuevos mortifagos y si mi teoria es correcta, y si estoy vivo para entonces, el cambio debiera darse a comienzos del septimo año. ¿En que casa crees que quedara?

-espero que Gryffindor, asi podriamos dormir en el mismo cuarto y te podrías meter a dormir conmigo todas las noches

-y de paso escandalizariamos a todo el dormitorio, verdad? Qué diria tú amigo Ron?

-Oh Dios! Ron nos mataria, con lo anticuado que es -en ese instante llaman a la puerta y suena la voz de Snape diciendo

-Potter! Draco! Hasta cuando piensan levantarse? Estan atrasados para el desayuno

-ya vamos padrino -respondio Draco- bajaremos en diez minutos

-apurense -dijo la voz antes de irse. Harry miraba atonito a Draco mientras repasaba los últimos 5 años y medio de su accidentada relación bajo la perspectiva de que Snape era su padrino y decidio que asi las cosas tenian muchos más sentido y encajaban mejor. En ese instante Draco noto la mirada de Harry y le pregunto

-porque pones esa cara?

-¿Snape es tú padrino?

-claro, es el mejor amigo de mí padre y padrino de su boda, como noo querías que fuera mí padrino?

-genial! -exclamo Harry- esto explicaría muchas cosas de estos años.

Luego de eso se arreglaron y bajaron al comedor donde Remus y Perseo estaban sentados juntos y felices como en los últimos días. Harry sonrio al recordar la mañana cuando Perseo le había contado todo

FlashBack

-Harry! Harry! -decia llamando al cuarto de este y Draco- estas despierto? -en ese momento Harry aparecio en la puerta, traia su cabello revuelto y estaba acomodandose los lentes

-qué sucede Perseo? Porqué estas tan exitado?

-mira Harry! -dice ondeando unos papeles frente a él- mí tío Orion firmo los papeles! Ahora soy Perseo Lupin! Soy legalmente su hijo! -dice abrazandolo emocionado

-felicidades Perseo -dice Harry abrazandolo de regreso- sabía que tú tío accedería y aceptaría a Remus

-gracias Harry -dijo emocionado- quisiera contarselo a todo el mundo, sabes? el verano vamos a ir a la casa Lupin para repararla

-qué es todo este escandalo? -pregunto Draco restregandose un ojo y con el cabello un poco más revuelto de lo normal- Perseo?

-bueno días Draco, disculpa la interrupción, pero necesitaba hablar con Harry sobre un asunto importante

-y qué puede ser tan importante para venir a esta hora? -pregunto Draco un poco más despierto

-veo que Harry ha mantenido su palabra y no te ha dicho nada aunque duermen juntos -Harry y Draco tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse ante ese comentario- lo siento no quise importunarlos

-no te preocupes, no importa -dijo Harry- supongo que somos muy ovbios

-bien, nos vemos luego en el desayuno -dijo antes de irse

-qué fue todo eso? -pregunto Draco. Harry lo tomo por la cintura y le contesta

-vamos al baño a arreglarnos y luego te cuento

-esta bien

Fin del Flashback

-bueno días a todos -saludo Harry mientras se sentaba cerca de Ron y Hermione y Draco se sentaba con Snape

-buenos días Harry -lo saludaron Ron y Hermione

-buenos días chicos -los saludo de regreso

-por fin hoy dejaras de compartir tú cuarto con Malfoy -comenzo Ron- no sé como has podido soportarlo todos estos días

-no ha sido tan difícil como crees Ron -dijo tratando de simular una sonrisa

-pero si es Malfoy! -dijo Ron como toda justificación- y nada que venga de él puede ser bueno

-como te equivocas -penso Harry recordando las cosas que Draco hacia con él. Poco después partieron los carruajes de regreso a Howarts

Los meses pasaron rápido después de la navidad y pronto los alumnos tuvieron que arreglar sus cosas para tomar el expreso de Howarts, pero habían dos alumnos especialmente preocupados por la cercania de la fecha: Harry y Draco. Asi que ambos acudieron a la oficina de Dumbledore encontrandose frente a la gárgola

-supongo que estamos aqui porlo mismo -dijo Harry viendo a Draco

-asi es ¿cómo estas? -pregunto Draco mirando a la gárgola. Antes de contestar Harry abrazo a Draco con fuerza y le dijo en su oído

-tengo mucho miedo por ti Draco, son dos meses en los que no te vere, ni sabre de ti, ni como estas -Draco abrazo a Harry y le contesto lo mas calmadamente que pudo

-yo también estoy asustado, pero tenemos que estar tranquilos, ademas puedes enviarme mensajes con las lechuzas, lo olvidas?

-pero... no estare cerca tuyo... y si algo te pasa en estos días yo... -unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Draco las limpio con sus dedos

-ven vamos a ver a Dumbledore -se acerca a la gárgola y dice la contraseña, con lo cual la gárgola cobra vida y ambos suben por la escalera de caracol hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde lo encuentran a él junto a Snape y Lupin conversando

-por fin llegan jovencitos, ya me preguntaba cuando vendrían, tenemos mucho que hablar, asi que por favor sientense -dijo Dumbledore indicando unos sofas cerca de ambos

-pero profesor Dumbledore...-Harry quiso protestar, pero Snape lo cayo diciendo

-señor Potter si se caya y pone atencion tal vez entienda lo que esta pasando

-Severus debes entender que estan confundidos, no seas tan rudo -le dijo Remus

-esto tiene relación con mí caso profesor Dumbledore? -pregunto Draco mirando fijamente al director

-asi es joven Malfoy tiene mucho que ver con usted y por eso ambos profesores han aceptado ayudarnos para lo que suceda, este verano. Por ejemplo el profesor Snape nos avisara de las intenciones de Voldemort con la iniciación de los Slytherin durante este verano y el profesor Lupin será el encargado de vigilarlos a ambos durante el verano

-pero, es que ya han encontrado un lugar seguro para Draco profesor Dumbledore? -pregunto Harry esperanzado

-pues si joven Harry, he pensado en un lugar que creo que es el último donde Lucius y los demás buscarían a Draco

-en serio? y dónde es profesor?

-eso es por ahora un secreto Harry, pero -toma un prenderdor de prefecto de Howarts y se lo pasa a Draco- con esto podra llegar hasta allá joven Malfoy

-muchas gracias director -dijo guardando el traslador en su bolsillo

-en caso de la más miníma señal de peligro, yo te avisare y tú lo usaras de inmediato, cuando llegues a tu destino Lupin se contactara contigo y te ayudara. Yo tratare de cubrirte todo lo que pueda Draco -le explico Snape

-gracias padrino, sé que lo haras

-muy bien, ahora ustedes deben ir a prepararse para regresar a sus casas este verano mientras sus profesores y yo afinamos los detalles de nuestro plan

-muy bien -dijo Harry levantandose seguido de Draco- nos vemos en el verano Remus

-hasta luego Harry -le contesto el hombrelobo con una sonrisa mientras que ambos bajaban por la escalera de la gárgola

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas de haber salido de clases y Harry estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso de pura preocupación por lo que le pudiera estar ocurriendo a Draco en esos momentos. Casi no había comido ni dormido desde el último mensaje de Draco hace una semana, por supuesto los Dursleys no estaban absoluto interesados por esto, pero si lo estaban Remus, Anabella y Perseo, quienes estaban en casa de esta, encargados de cuidar a Harry por el verano. Ya no se les ocurria que hacer para animarlo, habían probado muchas cosas, pero nada parecio hacer efecto en Harry, el cual se encontraba encerrado en el número 4 de Privet Drive mientras que los Dursley habían salido a una cena

-maldición! ¿Cómo estarás Draco? Ya estaran haciendo los preparativos para la iniciación? Snape te estara cuidando bien? Demonios! detesto esta incertidumbre! Draco te extraño... -todo este remolino de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras estaba estirado en el sofa jugando con el control de la televisión, tratando de olvidarse de su preocupación por el rubio, pero en ese momento, hubo un extraño ruido sobre su cabeza, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando un enorme bulto cayo sobre el, haciendo que ambos rodaran y cayeran al suelo derribando en el proceso todo lo que había en la mesa de centro de tía Petunia

-rayos! -dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados mientras se tocaba la nuca- qué demonios paso? -en eso una voz encima suyo dijo

-Harry? Eres tú? -Harry abrio los ojos para encontrarse con unos de color gris metalico rodeado por un cabello rubio platinado que lo observaban fijamente

-dios mio! Draco? -Harry llevo sus manos al rostro de Malfoy como si no pudiera creerlo- Draco! -exclamo al fin acompañando sus palabras de un profundo beso en los labios del Slytherin, quien parecia no reaccionar

-¿Harry, pero ¿dónde estamos?

-en casa de mís tios, pero ¿cómo llegaste aqui?

-con el traslador que me dio Dumbledore. Con que este es el lugar del cual hablaba? Realmente es el último sitio donde un Malfoy estaría

-es increíble, pasaremos el verano juntos -decia Harry, momento en el cual sono el telefono

-qué es eso? -pregunto asustado Draco mientras se incorporaba de un salto al tiempo que Harry se levantaba también a contestar

-es sólo el telefono, no hay porque temer

-el teleque? -pregunto Draco arqueando una ceja

-luego te lo explico -dijo Harry levantando la bocina- alo? Remus?... si, esta aqui conmigo... muy bien aca te esperamos... Adios... -cuelga y le dice a Draco- bien Draco, creo que este será un verano muy interesante

Fin del Fanfic

Principal


End file.
